Bang Bang Hands Up!
by Hyperwolfpup
Summary: AU: Set in Outback Australia during a time when bushrangers and bounty hunters were at their peek. Sasuke is a new bushranger who, with his gang called The Konoha Bushrangers, he sets his sights on a small town where the Akatsuki are the local police force and Sakura, the local nurse, just happens to be the victim of his raid. Collaborative work with InnocentBlossom.
1. Part 1: Formulating a Plan

**Authors' Note: **

This is PUP here (my AN's are underlined) and both me and InnocentBlossom (AN's are bold) are working on a collaborative story. I hope you enjoy...now a word from her.

**Hey guys, so here it is finally! Hopefully you guys will like it, and please review!**

**Naruto is not owned by us!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the 23 of June 1854 and I have just been given this diary as a present by my mother and what better way is there, than recording things that go on. _

_How to start... Hmmmm... My name is Sakura Haruno and I am the local nurse in a small, rural town in New South Wales, Australia. I just turned 18 today and this beautiful leather bound book was given to me to celebrate my coming of age. I don't feel any different I guess, perhaps it is just me because even my best friend Sai said that he felt a slight change...but then again, boys will be boys. _

_My biological parents are dead and I was adopted by the governor of this town, who I now call 'mother'. Her real name is Tsunade but I am too close to her to say that kind of thing. My long time boyfriend has just proposed to me and we are to be married when I turn nineteen, under the restriction of my mother. If I had any say in the matter I would have been long married and happily at that. Not many people are happy these days what with all the trouble that has been going on recently..._

I shut the diary. Indeed there have been too many things been going on at once here in my town. The rumors that bushrangers will be attacking your home any minute are unnerving all the people around us. I am not scared or anything, just slightly worried for my mother is now getting rather stressed under the amount of paper work that she has to do. She has a lot on her plate and I do the best I can to help out, but even with her assistant, she still struggles and barely manages to get away with it. Back onto topic...The bushrangers... yes there are quite a few at large, most of them prefer to work alone but there is one group of rangers that work in a large team. This group is feared around the whole of the state; The Konoha Bushrangers. There have only been a few sightings of them around the place where only about three of them have been seen but there are many of them who work behind the scenes.

I walked out of the building I called home and towards the markets where I knew my cousin Karin would be working as a shop assistant. A few minutes later, I found myself nowhere near the shop but instead at the memorial of people who had died protecting this town. Mum. Dad.

"Hn...so you're here too." I whipped around to see a member of the organization that has been employed to look after our little town. The Akatsuki, as they liked to call themselves, preferred to keep to themselves, only appearing once in a while. I know many of them and we aren't all that close, except for one, who was also raised in this town.

"Remembering your parents?"

"Hn..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

We both stood there and watched the sun set over the red, rolling plains. As dusk approached, we bid each other farewell with a simple wave and headed in opposite directions. Goodness knows where that man goes off to, ever since his brother became a bushranger he has been more reserved. I walked back in silence watching the milky-way in the sky as I headed towards my fiancé, Neji's, house for dinner.

* * *

Somewhere many miles away.

* * *

"HINATA! GIVE ME BACK MY RAMEN!"

"N-n-no you'v-v-e had en-n-nough."

"HINATA!"

"Quiet your whining Dobe."

"TEME! I don't see you being restricted from your tomatoes!"

The man, now dubbed 'Teme', choked on the piece of fruit that he had been munching away on. He sent a deadly glare towards his best friend, which was enough to send the klutzy orange clad bushranger over the edge of his seat, onto the floor and behind his girlfriend, whom he had dragged down with him.

A new group of bushrangers came in and sat down on unoccupied seats. They huddled together and began to mutter amongst themselves.

Sasuke glanced at the new guests, waiting for them to stop their constant chatter. Lifting himself off the ground, Naruto brought his gaze towards the group of bushrangers.

"Hey Teme, who're the newbies?" He inquired, as he picked Hinata up off the ground as well.

Sasuke ignored the man's childish remark and instead waited, slightly impatiently, as the group finally ended their conversation.

The sole male of the trio of bushrangers spoke first in a slightly muffled voice, due to a mask concealing his mouth and nose.

"Yo." The man smiled into his dark navy mask. And Naruto immediately sweat dropped. "My name is Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. I will act as the organizer of this group as per instructed." The silver-haired man spoke. He then gestured for the other two members of his group to introduce themselves.

The first female had platinum blonde hair and spoke in a voice that was equally as loud as Naruto's, maybe even louder… If that was possible.

"My name's Ino Yamanaka; Stable hands. How ya doin'?" She introduced herself, flashing a flirtatious smile in Sasuke's direction. _'He's hot.'_

Naruto snickered and whispered to the blue-haired female who was seated beside him.

"Hey Hinata, do you really reckon she's a bushranger? She looks like a total sissy to me."

"Na-Naruto, I-I think s-she can hear y-you."

Alas, she could. Because, when Naruto turned his head back, to face the blonde girl before him, steam was practically pouring out of her ears. Naruto chuckled nervously as the female spoke in a deadly voice.

"You… Really… Shouldn't be talking about sissies when you look like _that_." Ino hissed through gritted teeth, as she eyed the blonde man's attire.

Naruto's jaw was about to hit the ground, when the final member of the new group cleared their throat.

It was another woman. Her sandy blonde locks were held together in four separate spiky pigtails. _'What idiots… They're already giving off the impression that we are a bunch of jokers. And sissies. Seriously, Ino…' _She mentally groaned, before introducing herself.

"Temari. I specialise in raiding."

"Sasuke Uchiha. I am the leader of the Konoha Bushrangers."

The blue-nette spoke next, seeing as her boyfriend didn't. "I-I… M-My name i-is Hi-Hinata H-Hyuga. I… I-I'm the scout. N-Nice t-to meet y-you."

Naruto, still not having recovered from the huge blow to his ego, courtesy of Ino, remained stubbornly silent. Hinata nudged him in the ribs gently.

The blonde man sighed. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

Ino scoffed and Naruto glared at her.

'_So… We got off to an… Okay start…?' _Kakashi thought to himself dubiously.

"Alright, the six of us will act as the Konoha Bushrangers." Sasuke began, as he brought his gaze to the three new recruits of the gang.

"We steal from the rich and keep for ourselves." Announced the blond knuckle-head.

"So… Where are we heading next?..." Ino asked. "… Captain…?" She added, batting her eyelashes seductively.

Sasuke, ignoring the blonde's unnecessary gesture, explained. "Our next raiding will be in a small town in New South Wales."

"Is it rich?" Temari questioned, smirking slightly.

"Hn… We will set out early at dawn, tomorrow morning."

His onyx eyes scanned the room, glancing around at the rest of the group.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Temari walked out of the base towards where Ino was casually grooming a chocolate coated horse. A palomino, standing tall beside his friends, occasionally nipping at one of them in dominance, raised his head towards his owner.

"Man, that stupid Ino! Say Sasuke, are we going to see that lazy ass for some information about the people who we can target..." Naruto questioned.

"Hn..." Sasuke mounted his tall stallion. "Go." He whispered to it and off they went.

"Hey Teme, where are you going..."

Naruto's voice trailed off as Sasuke pulled his palomino around and charged straight at him. Naruto jumped out of the way, grabbing onto the nearest thing. Ino wasn't impressed as Naruto clawed at her pants. She handed him the newly groomed horse and Naruto charged after Sasuke into the early light of morning. Ino glanced towards her friend who simply shrugged and placed her foot into the stirrup. Temari rolled her eyes and kicked her own horse into gear, as she swung into the saddle. The horse galloped off at full speed after those two morons.


	2. Part 1: Coming together

**Authors' Note:**

Hey guys it's Pup again, thanks to all who read the first chapter! This concept first came into my head after going on a trip around NSW (my homeland) and I was like hmmmmm people write stuff about everything except for Bushrangers and that sparked my imagination. Tell you what poor Blossom has had to deal with my constant rants like no tomorrow while, thank you very much my co-author. Just to make things clear the story will be very roughly based around the events of the Kelly Gang in Australia, but mostly just taking into account what bushrangers just did. 

**Aha hey guys! Thanks again to all those who read & reviewed the first chappie! Hope you guys like this one too! So please review! :)**

**Like we say we don't own Naruto. **

(At least I don't plan to I not so sure about Blossom though ...too much of a hassle...I am seriously sounding like Shikamaru now...)

* * *

By the time the Konoha Bushrangers had a small shanty house within their sight, the early morning had already brought along with it, a sickly humid air.

Glancing up at the sky, Temari groaned inwardly. _'Another scorching hot day...'_

As they approached the slightly isolated cottage-like shack, the rangers' tall stallions began to ease their strong gallops to a slow trot.

"...What is this place?" Temari questioned unsurely.

"We collect information from here." Sasuke answered taciturnly.

"Shikamaru's such a lazy ass though..." Naruto grumbled.

"Shikamaru...?" Temari asked.

The horses came to a quick halt that almost sent Naruto flying off of its back. Sasuke slid off his palomino and sauntered towards the entrance of the house. Dust flew everywhere in the humid air.

As Sasuke reached the front door step, the door slowly swung open, revealing a tall man who looked around the same age as the Bushrangers.

He had black spiky hair that was held together at the top of his head. His dark narrow eyes completed the man's look.

The man yawned lazily. "Oh, hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

The man lead the Bushrangers inside and into his tiny home.

"Hey! Shikamaru! What's up?" Naruto exclaimed, slapping the man on the back. In return the man glanced at him tiredly, before switching to Temari.

She blushed slightly and mumbled incoherently, "Uh... Hi." The sandy blonde mentally slapped herself. _'Ugh, what's wrong with me?!'_

The dark-haired man extended his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Shikamaru." He glanced at Naruto before adding, "But you probably already know that."

"Temari."

Shikamaru then turned to Sasuke. "What do you need?"

"Information about the town near here."

Shikamaru raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the man. "That's where you're gonna make your next raid?"

"Yeah. Any noticeable figures to look out for?" Naruto asked.

"Well..." Shikamaru drawled. "There's the Akatsuki. Watch out for 'em."

Naruto gave Sasuke a sidelong glance as he visibly stiffened at the word 'Akatsuki.' After regaining his previous posture, Sasuke queried, "Anyone else?"

"There's Neji. He's the son of a rich coal miner. Plus, he's engaged to the governor's only daughter. So you better watch for him as well 'cause... power; he's got a heap of it."

Satisfied with the information collected, Sasuke made a beeline for the door.

Temari giggled inwardly as she took in all of the information the handsome man had provided them with. Noticing the sandy blonde's stare on him, Shikamaru glanced at her, causing Temari to look away, blushing deeply.

Shikamaru smirked lazily at her. "Troublesome."

The Bushrangers were already set to head to their next destination; Weapons and animals.

"Have fun with your raid," Shikamaru joked indolently.

And they were off.

* * *

A short distance past Shikamaru's home, was a rusty small shop.

Naruto flung his body over his stallion's back before it threw him off... Again.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted the shop owners enthusiastically.

A brunette with two buns in her hair, popped her head around the corner. "Oh, hey guys!"

Sasuke and Temari followed closely behind the hyperactive blonde man.

Another man followed the brunette outside the shop to greet the bushrangers. He too, had spiky chocolate brown locks and red upside down triangle marks on either side of his face.

The female's gaze locked on Temari. "Hi! I'm Tenten!"

"Temari," The blonde woman smiled.

"Oh, and this is-"

"Kiba's the name!" The man burst out loudly, exuberantly holding out his hand for Temari to shake, only to be rejected.

Immediately ignoring this 'minor' setback, Kiba exclaimed loudly to the sandy blonde. "Where have you been all my life?!"

Temari scoffed at him in disgust. "Definitely... Hiding from you."

There was a brief silence before Naruto burst out laughing.

"WHAT IS THAT? LIKE, THE THOUSANDTH TIME YOU'VE BEEN TURNED DOWN BY A GIRL? KIBA, DON'T YA EVER LEARN?!" Naruto chortled.

"... So he's asked out guys as well...?" Temari questioned.

There was another round of laughter from Naruto and Tenten before Kiba lost his temper and pounded his fist into the cackling blonde boy's head. The laughter immediately died down as Naruto clutched his head dramatically.

"Owwww!" He looked around the area animatedly. "Where's my Hinata when I need her? HINATAAA! I HAVE A BOO-BOO! CAN YOU KISS IT BETTER?" He yelled into thin air.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered gruffly as he strolled inside the shop.

"So... What do you guys need?" Tenten asked.

"Hn... we need to stock up again."

"Another raid?"

"Yeah, the town nearby," Temari explained.

"Okay, then, I'll help you guys with the guns and bullets," Tenten volunteered.

Naruto then, narrowed his cerulean eyes at Kiba and stuck out his tongue. "My Hinata is gonna come over once she's done with her scouting! And then you'll be sorry!"

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I sauntered around the small town as if I was taking a leisurely stroll. Only I knew that this was where my real mission began. I scanned my surroundings carefully, searching for anything that stood out.

My gaze stopped at a tall, slightly rusty building. On its front was a large sign that read 'Government' in big bold lettering.

_'So... That's where the governor is...' _I mused as I pulled a dusty piece of parchment out of my pocket. I sketched the building's location down onto its surface and noted down the buildings that surrounded it.

I continued my stroll but pricked up my ears to listen in on the conversation between two civilians.

"Did you hear? There's a rumor that those nasty Konoha Bushrangers are planning to attack."

The other man groaned loudly. "Why can't those selfish bastards just leave us alone?!"

"And the governess is apparently getting really stressed out because of it. And there's also a rumor that she's trying to protect her daughter, as well as her soon-to-be son-in-law, Neji Hyuga."

I almost lost my breath_. 'Neji...? As in my cousin?! Oh dear... Oh dear... I really need to report this!' _

I snuck out of the town. My job here was done. Next stop: the Weapons and Animals shop.

* * *

Upon reaching the small shop on the outskirts of the town, Hinata spotted her beloved blonde boyfriend break into a sprint towards her. She blushed a deep crimson as he captured her in a bear hug.

"HINATAAA! You're back! Yay!" Naruto exclaimed childishly.

Hinata smiled at him. "H-Hello Na-Naruto. G-Good to s-see y-you." The couple dawdled over to the shop with entwined hands.

"Did you find out anything?" Sasuke questioned her.

"Y-Yes. H-Here." Hinata handed the raven-haired male the piece of parchment in her pocket. She pointed to an area on the map she had sketched. "Th-This is t-the s-safest entry i-into the t-town." Hinata next moved her finger to a different position. "Th-That's where th-the g-governess w-will b-be."

"Anything else, Hina?" Naruto asked.

"W-Well, the g-governess' d-daughter's fiancé i-is m-my... C-Cousin."

There was a silence.

"So that's him? Neji Hyuga?" Naruto inquired.

"H-He's v-very p-possessive so h-he's bound t-to g-get m-mad if a-anything h-happens." Hinata stuttered, recalling her older cousin beating her, back when she was a little girl.

Naruto smirked and reassured his girlfriend, "We'll see."

Temari walked out of the shop and grinned at Hinata. The bushrangers climbed back onto their respective horses, Hinata climbing onto Naruto's with him.

"Nice talkin' to you, Tenten! Casanova." Temari addressed Kiba with a smirk.

"So it begins..." Sasuke murmured to himself as the horses took off into the distance, and further away from the tiny shop.

* * *

**Back in the township (Sakura's Point of View)**

Karin and I sat opposite each other, munching away at what was left of our lunches. She was rattling on about some cute guy who had walked into the store not even a couple of hours ago, and had tried to hit on her. I simply nodded and day dreamed as she ranted about how she thought it was Hidan from the Akatsuki. My mind, however, was on the conversation that Neji and I had last night rather than her adjective-packed descriptions of this "hunky man" as she called him.

_*Flashback*_

_"Sakura. Have you heard the news lately?" Neji inquired. _

_"No." I mumbled half asleep. I was positioned comfortably between his legs twirling a strand of his long silky hair in my hands. I was slightly jealous of how lush and thick his hair was. _

_"Sakura are you even listening?" I tilted my chin back so my crown rested against his shoulder._

_"hmmmmm..." He sighed._

_"I said, the town next to us were attacked by bushrangers recently and they seem to be not only targeting farmers for their livestock but individuals who have some relation to higher ups." _

_I just stared through heavy lidded eyes and my lips parted in to a halfhearted yawn. He just smiled and leaned down to capture my lips in a gentile kiss. _

_"You were saying." _

_"Never mind...Just be safe."_

_"Nnnnkay." _

_*End Flashback*_

"Earth to Sakura! Hello I have been trying to get to you for over five minutes now! Geez your impossible!"

I snapped out of my day dream. Karin was now picking at my half-eaten meal.

"You know, you're gonna get even fatter if you eat more than your share, and Hidan won't want you anymore." I teased.

You could see her face match the colour of her hair as she quickly shoved the food away from her as if it was about to explode. She stood up, almost knocking the chair backwards in the process, and stalked off to the bathroom to most likely puke up the expensive food. I guess that she really did want to become anorexic...It wasn't not a good thing, I would know, after all, I am a nurse.

I stood up and collected all of our things and headed towards home, passing Sai on the way.

"Hey Ugly." Sai was grinning from ear to ear like a cat who just happened to have gotten away with eating the last catnip.

"Hi to you too." I absentmindedly said as I continued down the dirt path that was adjacent to the gravel road.

Sai caught up to me and continued to question me about what I was doing...

"So Ugly, you know you will end up looking like a man if you carry too much and besides, where is your cousin?" I noted that he wasn't bothering to help carry anything.

"Hurling in the bathroom of the bar."

"Oh...so is that her stuff?"

Bang. He hadn't even realized that there was a pole in front of him. I sighed and put down the luggage. I kicked him a couple of times and eventually he woke up. He left me soon as he was able to walk again. Good riddance, sometimes he was a bit too much for me even if I have known him since childhood. I headed home to relax for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was about 2 in the afternoon and I pulled out my diary and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was pretty uneventful. I woke up after spending the night with Neji and left pretty much, as soon as I could, after all if people saw us together before marriage all hell would break loose. I went to work as quickly as possible because I knew the rest of the nurses in our small hospital are quite incompetent. I mean, I had actually trained properly. I guess they need more than a few stern words. _

_I had a nice lunch with Karin although she was talking about absolutely nothing and how this male she was hitting on, you know Hidan from the Akatsuki, would be the one. That makes it the fifth male this year. I spent the whole time just thinking about the previous night and how Neji was scared about how I might be targeted...That is completely unlikely to happen. I am not a person that they would want to kill, I hope. I wonder what this gang is like. There are more rumors that there have been more people joining the group as they become more famous. Too many people would make them more easily tracked. What am I saying?!... It's not as if I want them to be safe, after all, I have heard that the Akatsuki have been after their heads for years now. It would be interesting to see the two groups against each other... _

BANG!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

What was that?! I slammed my diary shut and shoved it under the bed. I kept myself hidden as I scampered over to the window. I peeped out making sure that my pink hair was completely covering my face. There were more gun shots fired and my stomach jumped into my throat.

They were here.

We were their next targets.

The Konoha Bushrangers.


	3. Part 1: Fight or Flight

**Authors' Note:**

Hi guys we're back with another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved it or subscribed to it; much appreciated. Any way...I think I'll leave the disclaimer to Blossom to do, seeing as how I seem to do it every time. XD

**Hey, oh, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story do far! Every single review is appreciated, so please do! :)**

**Anyways, *sigh*... We don't own Naruto... If I did, so many couples would be together already! ;)**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

People were frantic, screaming and running everywhere as three people rode in with guns, blasting and shouting orders at civilians. It was a horrid sight as people were being shot at if they didn't comply with what the bushrangers ordered. My heart tugged as a child was pulled from his weeping mother by the hair, the sole female in the gang withdrew a gun and aimed it at his head. His mother cried, begged, pleaded for her little child. The sandy-blonde looked as if she was going to be lenient and set the child free until one of the males came riding up to her and shot the child himself. This male, with black hair, snapped at his subordinate in an irritated manner and barked orders at towards the other.

The dark haired male took off in the opposite direction while the female was left to finish the job that she wasn't willing to do. The mother joined her child in a matter of seconds, not even enough time to register what was happening. The orange-clad blond male just stood there with a sack over his shoulder ignoring all the cries for help and shouts of anguish. His eyes trailed up towards the government building, moving slowly towards where I was hiding. His beautiful blue eyes locked on mine. I was so fixated on them that I forgot they were the enemy. Oh, Neji, help me. Mother please be safe on your trip and nowhere near this mess.

I whipped around and lent against the wall next to the window. I put my head in my hands and prayed that everything and everyone would be alright.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"SASUKE! THERE IS ONE MORE IN THE GOVERNMENT BUILDING! I'M GOING IN!" I yelled over the usual sounds of raiding.

"Just go, Dobe. Who cares who it is."

I took no further notice as I raced towards the building, urging my horse to quicken it's pace. It was a female after all, a pretty one but not as pretty as Hinata. Perhaps she would make a good bargaining chip.

I passed a man who attempted to hack at my ride with a bayonet. Ok, people can touch me, but NO ONE TOUCHES WILLOW! Good thing I had trained my horse, from a foal, to do whatever is necessary to stay alive. Let's just say, that man will not be able to move any more.

With that commotion over, I raced on ahead and reached the building. I jumped off the horse and secured my scarf over my face. I checked that my gun was full with amo and proceeded into the building with caution. I scampered through corridor after corridor and up the stairs. I crept down another hallway until I heard a small whimpering sound. This was the room that held the person I wanted. I shot the handle a couple of times and burst through, only to see a pink haired girl about our age huddled on the floor. Okay...

"Excuse me miss..." I approached with my best manners in a comforting way. I hated seeing upset females, except Ino-pig (like they Sasuke says "Only one loud-mouth Dobe per mission).

"Get away from me!" She screamed and threw out her hand, in a poor attempt to stop my advances.

"Please miss, I mean no harm. Can you please come outside for a ..."

"SHUT UP!"

She stood up and threw an unexpected punch directly towards my face. It connected and I was hurled onto the floor as she made a break for it. Well I tried to be nice...this will bruise now. I stood up and charged after her.

I got a quick glance of her retreating figure as she raced towards the exit. I jumped over the banister and raced towards where she had just been.

"LET ME GO!"

I heard that scream and raced towards where it came from. Bursting into the street, I saw Sasuke towering over her squirming form with an iron grip on her arm. He was glaring at her and then directed it towards me as I approached. I rubbed my head sheepishly...

"Hi Teme."

"Hn."

He pulled her along beside him, ignoring her struggles to get loose. We walked towards where Temari had rounded up the villagers. He shoved her forward and we stood in a circle around them, as the girl crawled towards a long haired male.

"H-hey..g-gu-guy-guys. D-d-did we c-c-come in ti-time?"

"Hey Hinata!...What are you doing here Kakashi, Ino?" I exclaimed when my blue-nette hopped off her own horse and ran towards me.

"So you did all the work and left us with nothing." Ino stated...her eyes wondered towards the group of people on the dirt ground. She gave a low whistle... "And a lot, by the looks of it..."

"N-Neji..."

We all turned towards Hinata as she looked wide-eyed towards the long, brown haired male.

He stared at her and I found myself moving to stand protectively in front of her, shielding my girlfriend from her cousin's gaze. Sasuke stepped forward, bringing Neji's attention to him.

"Neji Hyuga."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

You could see the sparks fly off between the two of them...

"Neji, honey, do you know these people?" The pink haired vixen asked. The pale eyed male grunted and put an arm around her in comfort as she cowered away from us.

I looked towards Sasuke and he nodded. I walked forward and grabbed the poor girl by the arm and pushed her towards Sasuke. Geez... I hated doing this sort of thing. Sasuke caged the girl with her back against his chest. He withdrew a gun and aimed it at her head with a single click. At this stage, you could say that the male was more than horrified. He was enraged.

"If you want your fiancé alive, I suggest you hand over all your belongings now."

"Give her back first."

"Hand. Over. The. Goods."

"Give. Her. Back."

They both continued to glare, daring each other to make the first move. Click. The girl was inhaling and exhaling at a quickening pace.

"Five..." No one moved.

"...Four..." Hinata looked as if she was about to faint.

"...Three..." Sasuke cocked the gun into a better position.

"...Two..."

"Sasuke... You're going too far." Temari said with a wavering voice.

"...O..."

"OWWWWWWW! KAKUZU! YOU MONEY LOVING W! #$" A voice screamed from near the entrance of the town.

"Shut up. You idiot, you just gave us away."

"YOUR F*! #$ HORSE IS ON MY FOOT!"

"Silence. You two."

We all turned our heads to face the new comers. They were dressed in black jackets over their long pants, guns holsters strapped to their body's. A red cloud was stitched on the left breast pocket and the fading light made their appearance more threatening. My eyes scanned Sasuke as he visibly stiffened, crushing the girl in his arms.

"The Akatsuki." He whispered as I felt a murderous intent fill the air as a man with similar features as Sasuke flank with the orange haired leader.

* * *

"This... Is gonna get messy..." Temari breathed. "W-We should get out of here. Sasuke." Seeing as the dark-haired man didn't reply, she spoke a little louder. "Sasuke!"

But after roughly shoving the tiny woman in his arms away, Sasuke was charging straight into the enemy's territory.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed under his breath. "He's completely blinded by rage!" Naruto then grabbed onto Sakura and handed her to Hinata.

"Let go of me!" Sakura screamed, salty tears pouring down her flushed, puffy cheeks.

"Hinata! Take her and go back to base!" Naruto told her frantically. "Get as far away from here as fast as you can!"

Hinata stared at her boyfriend with wide eyes. "B-But Na-Naruto, y-you're-"

The blue-haired female was cut off when her boyfriend crashed his lips into hers. They broke apart after a couple of seconds, completely ignoring the pinkette whose body was now shaking with heavy sobs.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He said with the right amount of fondness and seriousness, that caused Hinata to nod obediently.

"P-Please be safe," Hinata whispered to him before running away to her horse, dragging Sakura along with her.

Naruto watched, to ensure that his girlfriend made it there safely, when a gunshot was fired in her general direction. Naruto flinched, now on high alert, as he flipped his head around and fired a bullet at whoever had dared to attempt killing his beloved Hinata.

A ginger-haired man who had attempted to chase after Sakura, now stood before Naruto, as he easily swerved away from the bullet that the blonde had shot his way.

Naruto glared at him bitterly. "So... You're the leader."

The orange headed man, who sported several facial piercings, spoke in a deep, unforgiving voice. "You... Have terrorized this innocent town and inflicted pain on all of its civilians." It was the man's turn to glare at Naruto. "Now... You shall now suffer the consequences. See pain... Feel pain... Know pain."

The man fired a series of bullets at Naruto who expertly dodged them. Firing a few of his own, the blonde was readily on his toes. The real fight had only just begun.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

All of the pathetic civilians we had rounded up, were quickly dispersing, running for the shelter and protection of their homes.

But I couldn't care less.

The man who was responsible for the way I am now. The man who had tormented with my childhood, and turned it into the nightmare I relive every single night. The man who destroyed everything that was precious to me. That man was standing in front of me right now.

But I was determined to make sure he wouldn't be anymore.

"... Itachi Uchiha..." I practically growled at the man who I once called 'brother'.

"... Sasuke... How far you've fallen..." Itachi lamented. But on my ears, it sounded no different to taunting. He was laughing at me.

I glared daggers into him. "You... Are the reason for the way I 'turned out'." I hissed. And in a swift movement, I sent a powerful punch his way. My 'brother' frustrated me immensely, when he caught the fist with such ease that it made me look like child's play. Itachi sent the fist back at me and crashed his leg down onto my stomach.

I winced and I felt a warm liquid trickle out of the corner of my mouth as my body made contact with the ground. 'This... Is just like the other times... Why do I always end up wallowing on the ground like this...? No... This time... This time... It won't end that way. No. NO!'

"ITACHI-SENPAI! WATCH OUT!" A whiny voice came from the Akatsuki member who sported a bright orange mask.

But I ignored him as I shot back up off the ground, catching Itachi off guard as I shot a series of bullets his way. I smirked at him evilly when a single gunshot sent blood dribbling down his left arm. I used this opportunity to kick him down to the ground. I stepped over him and prepared to finally... Finally... Kill him. I withdrew my rifle and rested the tip of it against his forehead. I felt an amazing sensation burst through my veins. Was this what was meant by the 'sweetness of revenge'? Probably... And it felt good.

But in that split second of triumph, I had let my guard down carelessly. Itachi now had me pinned to the ground. I gave a low growl as he stomped down hard on my wrist, effectively disarming me. I watched as my hand released my gun and it now lay out of my reach as Itachi kicked it away.

"WELL DONE, ITACHI-SENPAI!" The irksome voice came again from the background.

"I can't believe you're the small boy who once swore he would never hurt even a fly." He scolded. What I couldn't believe was that he still had the nerve to chide me like that after what he had done.

"You have absolutely no right to talk as if you had never done anything wrong in your entire damn life!" I yelled at him.

Itachi continued to stare me down as if he was belittling me. And it was definitely causing me to go insane. I spat out a mixture of blood and saliva in his face with disgust.

"YOU ARE THE COLD-HEARTED KILLER WHO ASSASSINATED YOUR OWN PARENTS, AND YET, YOU TELL ME THAT I'M THE MURDERER HERE?!" I screamed at him. "YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND A THING, ABOUT ME! YOU CONTINUE TO LIVE YOUR LIFE AS IF LIKE IT'S GODDAMN FAIRYTALE WHILE I'M HERE SUFFERING BECAUSE OF THAT NIGHT! BECAUSE YOU KILLED THEM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE YOU!"

"... Then prove it..." Itachi daunted.

I snatched my wrist away from his grasp and sent a blow to his face. Only for Itachi to dodge my fist and deliver an uppercut of his own, to my right jaw. I began to cough up blood uncontrollably as I felt my body weaken. I had no choice but to watch helplessly as Itachi took out a gun of his own. He placed its tip, directly over my heart. My vision began to blur and I struggled to stay awake. It couldn't end this way...

My eyes flashed open when I heard the sound of a gunshot. 'Am I dead...?'

No. Kakashi stood before me, shielding my body from my brother. 'Damn,' I cursed inwardly. 'Why is he here?!'

I dragged myself up with sheer willpower. "Don't interfere. This is my fight." I told him cuttingly. Ignoring me, the silver-haired man fired bullets at Itachi expertly.

"HEY! YOU F****** B******! GET YOUR A** BACK OVER HERE! YOUR FIGHT'S WITH ME NOT F****** ITACHI!"

Kakashi glared at his silver-haired opponent and swiftly dodged the man's swipe at him with his foot.

"Hidan." Itachi addressed the new comer with a hint of warning in his voice.

"WHY ARE WE STUCK DOING ALL THIS S**T, WHEN THAT A*****E KISAME IS DRUNK IN THE BAR AND THOSE TWO F*****S, DEIDARA AND SASORI ARE DOING 'PAPERWORK'?! I'M GONNA F*****G MURDER THEM WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH THIS!"

"TOBI AGREES WITH HIDAN!" The childish Akatsuki member turned to stare at the sky. "DEIDARA-SENPAIIII! WHERE ARE YOUUU?"

I stood up shakily and assumed my battle stance after picking up my gun. 'Not much amo left,' I thought as I shook the rifle gently. I stood alongside Kakashi, seeing as he would not leave and the two of us almost immediately engaged in a full-fledged fight against the two Akatsuki members.

* * *

After ages of non-stop fighting, the Konoha Bushrangers looked a mess. Blood was scattered along the ground, changing the rich soil and very few flowers, into a deep crimson of a colour.

Kakashi flipped his head around frantically as he scanned the battlefield that was once a town.

Temari stood tall, panting hard as she fought the sole woman of the Akatsuki. Ino's blood had painted the area where she and Kakuzu had faced off.

'We need to retreat now! Before anything worse happens.' Kakashi fretted.

"Naruto! Temari!" He called to his comrades. The two blondes nodded as their horses made their way to them. Temari picked Ino's limp, unconscious body off the ground before Kakuzu could finish her off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out to his best friend who obviously didn't hear him, as he fought the urge to succumb to his fatigue. Dragging the dark-haired male onto his horse, Naruto swung into the saddle, as did Kakashi and Temari.

The silver-haired man shot a look of anxiety mixed with alertness, as the three Bushrangers took off at an amazing pace, Temari and Naruto both praying that they weren't worsening their unconscious teammates' injuries, due to their speed.

The Akatsuki however, was not prepared to let the Bushrangers get away so easily. Kakuzu and Hidan both took to their own stallions, in an attempt to chase them down. Kakashi immediately rendered their horses useless, when he shot them in the upper thigh, effectively losing the Akatsuki's trail as the Bushrangers fled into the distance.

"F**K!" Hidan cursed loudly.

Pein, who had onlooked the whole incident, gave Itachi a sidelong glance. 'All of the injuries on Sasuke that were most nearly close to fatal were made by Hidan... Itachi... You're still as kind as you used to be...'

"KAKUZU! YOU M*****F****R! YOU'RE THE REASON THOSE B******S GOT AWAY!" Hidan yelled at his partner.

Despite the man's yelling, the Konoha Bushrangers were now nowhere in sight.


	4. Part 1: Friend Past, Present and Future

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the new chappie! Let us know your thoughts on this story so far, so please review!**

Just quickly from me. Sorry about the delay, we hope that the chapter makes up for it. :P We don't own Naruto...Or do we...*People glare*...all right, all right...geez..*sigh* Fine, we don't.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Drip

Drip

Drip

Tick

Tick

Tick

Thud

Thud

Thud

Clang

Clang

Clan

Where am I?

How many minuets, hours, day's have passed...

I am not at home...I want to be home with

Where am I?

It smells like death down here...Am I dead...

Where am I?

Could it be...

I gasped as I pulled myself to reality. I could vaguely see through the fibers of the black material. I was lying in on a bed in a prison like cell with my feet tied with slipknots to the end of the bed. I sat up and undid the unnecessary blindfold. I held the soft material, running it through my hands. I glared at it and threw it, it just floated down an inch away from me. It swayed from slide to side, flowing and calming all my anger. It landed and my eyes tracked from the dusty floor in which it landed towards the barred door. A figure stood there just watching. He stared and I met his gaze as the darkness made his eyes seem to turn red. He moved with slow but calculated steps towards the bed and slashed the ropes away with a pocket knife. He backed away. Once this figure reached the door, he turned around, gave a grunt and the door slammed shut.

I retracted my legs beneath me as I listened to the sounds of people chattering above and footsteps. Who ever my captors were, I am sure at least one of them has to be friendly. I stood and scanned the room. Not too bad, I could deal with this...I think. I guess it wasn't your average room but it had a bed and a bathroom. I moved toward the bathroom and hesitated once I peeped inside. There was a simple white dress hung over the shower door. I guess that was for me. Time to clean myself, I may be a captive but there is no reason why I can't keep hygienic.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

After changing into her 'prison' clothes, as she thought of it, Sakura sat down gloomily on the ice cold floor and stared as the blue-haired vixen who had brought her here, strolled over to her cell.

"O-Oh... Th-Thank goodness, the d-dress I-I s-set out f-for y-you f-f-fits." She stuttered gladly.

Sakura gave Hinata a look of distrust as the blunette sat down in front of her cell. Hinata cautiously took Sakura's porcelain hand. Flinching, Sakura wondered whether she should slap it away. She decided against it, seeing as the girl in front of her meant no harm.

"I-I'm really s- sorry a-about w-what y-you're h-having t-to go th-through..."

Tears began to pour out of Sakura's jade eyes like mini waterfalls. "You... You should understand... That blonde boy... He's your boyfriend isn't he?... You should understand what it would feel like... To be ripped away from that..." She sobbed.

Hinata stared at the ground with a look of sympathy and guilt.

"And... And, my mother... Who knows what she's doing now... She's probably worried sick." Sakura continued.

"I... I... W-Wish I c-could h-help you M-Miss. B-But-"

Sakura cleared her face of the tears. "It's clearly not your fault I'm here. Oh, and my name's Sakura. If... If there's anyone to be blamed, it's that dark-haired man and your boyfriend." The pinkette muttered.

"S-Sakura... P-Please d-don't be s-so h-hard on S-Sasuke a-and Na-Naruto... They... I... I'm s-sure th-they don't m-mean a-any t-trouble..." Hinata quietly defended.

Sakura scoffed. "I could never forgive them for what they did to the people of my town."

"Th-They-"

"Hey, Hina! What're you doing?" A loud voice originated from the entrance.

"O-Oh h-hi, Na-Naruto... Th-This is S-Sakura." The girl introduced the bubblegum-haired female opposite her.

Naruto strolled over to Hinata and stared at Sakura quizzically. The girl glared at him and turned away. "Leave."

Naruto stared for a moment longer before making his outburst. "YOU! You're the one who gave me this massive bruise on my jaw!" Naruto pointed to the side of his face where it had begun to swell and blacken, from when Sakura had punched him. Sakura scoffed in response.

Hinata sighed softly to herself. This was not going to go well.

* * *

The Konoha Bushrangers gathered around the empty hall-like room once again.

"Are we going for another raid? Ugh!" Ino exclaimed.

"Why? Did you have enough after your first? Weren't you were out like a light?" Kakashi questioned and Naruto snickered.

Ino rolled her baby blue eyes. "Don't remind me."

"We're not going for a raid." Sasuke's voice echoed slightly in the tiny room. "We are, however, going back to that town."

"Why?" Temari asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"To inform them that the prisoner - what's her name...?" Naruto mused aloud before snapping his fingers. "Sakura! We are going to inform them that Sakura's alive and well."

"... And pretty much, blackmail them?" Temari asked.

"If that's how you see it!" Naruto grinned. "Oh and we're going to meet Tenten and Kiba." Temari scoffed at the mention of Kiba's name. "... And Shikamaru," Naruto added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Temari. The sandy blonde blushed and glared at him.

"We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Correct?" Kakashi glanced at Sasuke.

The raven-haired male simply grunted in response. "Hn."

"Dismissed."

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I retired for the night. I lay down on my bed, the same one that I have lay on since a few weeks after that day. I closed my eyes and let the dream world take me to that time and place once again.

* * *

_!#$%^&*() FLASH BACK __!#$%^&*()_

* * *

_It was four in the afternoon and the sky was just turning dark. It was moving towards the June/July winter period. It was 18th May 1853, and the 15 year old me was on my way back from my police training course with a few others. I was so excited, it had been at least a year since I last saw my brother and I knew that he would be equally as pleased to see me. _

_Itachi had moved away from the township to live closer to where he had just been accepted. He was the youngest person to have been accepted into the Akatsuki, both mother, father and myself were all proud of him. I grew up to be just like him, copping his every moves and studies. I worshiped him and so did the rest of the family. _

_I jogged down the familiar streets. As I passed a new corner the nerves built up; what was I going to say to him or were we going to have another staring competition like the time when he left? I passed the local park, where only a faint glimpse of pink passed the corner of my eye but I ignored it as I was too focused on getting home. I rounded the corned as the light finally faded out of sight and the moon was high in the sky. It was a beautiful night and my mouth was already watering at the thought of what mother may have made for dinner. _

_I reached the house where we all lived and burst through the door, crying out "ITACHI! I'M HOME!..." No response. I walked down the hallway, it seemed as if the portraits of the family were glaring at me or the direction that I was walking in. _

_Something felt wrong. _

_No. Something was wrong. _

_There was no noise from the kitchen...The lights were off in the living room..._

_I dashed towards the common area and up the first flight of stairs..._

_There were trails of red liquid starting where I stood to the bedroom door. I gathered my courage and moved towards the door. I grabbed the handle and gave the knob a sharp twist. The door creaked open. My eyes followed the drops of blood onto the bed. _

_Mother..._

_Father..._

_The blood didn't stop there. It continued off the edge of the bed and up to a knife. A suspended knife. My body froze as I saw what really happened..._

"_Itachi.." I managed to choke out... "Brother...Why..." _

"_Hn." He grunted. _

_He grunted...I...he...no emotions...none at all...he murdered our parents...THAT BASTARD! I'll KILL HIM! _

_I raced forward and prepared to throw my life away for my family. _

"_DIE! ITACHI UCHIHA!"_

_He caught my hand and flung me down onto the ground and sat on me, effectively stopping any movements and cutting off any escape. _

"_shhhhhh..." he whispered._

"_I'LL NEVER BE QUIET YOU TRAITOR!"_

"_I didn't do..."_

"_LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T! YOU HELD THE KNIFE! THE BLOOD LEAD TO YOU..." _

_Thud...I was out like a light._

* * *

_Where am I... I am alive. In a hospital..._

"_Hello! I'm Nawaki Sanju. You must be Sasuke. I'll be helping you during your recovery after being unconscious for three..."_

"_Where is he!"_

"_Where is who."_

"_Where is that murdering back-stabber."_

"_I don't know who you are talking about." _

_I had enough. I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my height. _

"_WHERE. IS . ITACHI. UCHIHA!" I spat directly at him. _

_He didn't respond and I flung him across the room. Getting up I decided that maybe beating him a couple of times would make him spit the information up. I delivered a blow to the man. _

"_Spill it."_

"_I don't know." He wailed _

_Blow after blow. I didn't stop.._

_Blood poured down from the top of his head...Pulling back I felt a sudden surge of pleasure...what was this feeling...it was completely new. I looked back towards the corpse. Wait...I recognised him... wasn't that..._

"_AHHHHHHH!" _

_I whipped around and saw a nurse at the doorway screaming her lungs out. She saw me and made a dash for it. _

"_The Governess' s brother is dead!" She screamed as she raced down the hallway. _

_I looked back around to the dead figure then back to the door. I ran after that nurse following the sound of her echoing voice. I came across the cafeteria where all the doctors were talking. Something clicked and I found a knife on the table closet to me. I grabbed it and walked towards the screaming patients and caretakers. _

"_You hide Him. You die with Him."_

* * *

_I limped out of that still hospital, my hospital gown now dyed red with blood._

_I looked up to see Him standing in front of me, wearing his uniform, guns strapped to his side. _

"_Sasuke Uchiha...You are under arrest for committing several degrees of murder and attempted murder of an officer...You are to come with me at once." _

_I could hear the pain in his voice as He said those words to me. Why...It was him who should have been put into prison and hung, not me. I lowered my head, and walked past him. Neither of us turned around...he was letting me go. _

_Next time I see you Itachi Uchiha, I swear on my life I will avenge my family. _

* * *

_!#$%^&*() END FLASH BACK__!#$%^&*()_

* * *

I bolted up right. It was still nighttime and I was sweating bucket loads. I stood up and went and opened a window. It was a full moon tonight, completely illuminating the sky and the earth. I shuffled back to bed and sat on its edge. Removing myself of my shirt, I found that the humid air seemed to evaporate any liquid left over within a matter of seconds. I lay back down and let my nightmares fill my mind again.

* * *

_!#$%^&*() FLASH BACK__!#$%^&*()_

* * *

_I galloped across the barren landscape. There was nothing for miles except tumbleweeds. My horse was parched from no water for hours and I was starting to feel the affects of dehydration, even during the middle of winter it was still hot. In the distance I spotted an Oasis. I hopped off my horse and walked towards it. I found myself crouching at the waters edge, and was about to lap up the cool water._

"_You know, drinking camel snot isn't the best idea."_

_I shook my head and did a double take on the scenery before me. It blurred and I found myself lying next to a dead camel, almost kissing it. Not the best sight... **(AN-Pup: True story about the camel...not me, a family friend...)**_

_I stood up and brushed the red sand off my clothes. Thanked the stranger and flung myself onto my horse. I started to walk away. _

"_Hey! Don't you owe me or something?" The stranger ran up to my horses side and pulled on the reigns. _

"_What." I glared down at him._

"_I am a lone bushranger who has been banished by his town don't you think we should team up..."_

"_No." I continued walking._

"_Wait!" He ran to catch up again. _

_By this stage I was sick of this pestering person. _

"_I was thinking, we could start our own bushranger group... you know a kind of gang cause I can't survive out here alone." _

_I eyed him...How could this person not be dying of heat exhaustion in a jumpsuit. That crazy person...but he has a point. We have a better chance of surviving and I have a better chance of finding Him. _

"_Fine." _

_The stranger jumped for joy and hopped on the back of the horse. _

"_Hey what are you doing!?" I exclaimed._

"_You're gonna give me a ride." He drawled and continued "My name is NARUTO UZUMAKI, the best bushranger around annnnnnnnnnnnnd WE have a lot of catching up to do before we get to my old town, buddy. There is someone I need to pick up before then." _

"_A friend?"_

"_No, she is much more than that..." he mumbled into the high collar of his jacket. _

"_A girlfriend." I pushed. _

_He blushed ..._

"_TEME!"_

"_Ow! Shut up! You're too close to yell and quit acting like a dope if you are gonna come with me."_

"_Teme!"_

"_Dope."_

* * *

_!#$%^&*() END FLASH BACK__!#$%^&*()_

* * *

I cracked my eyes open. It was early morning. We have a lot of things to do today. I sighed. Well, here it goes again.


	5. Part 1: Hunt and Truth

**Hey! How are you guys? I hope you're enjoying this story so far. And don't forget to read and review!**

ΩΩΩΩHI! Both of us were sooooo busy so we had a hard time trying to get this chappie done...any way PLEASE REVIEW, WE ARE BEGGING HERE! ( not really that desperate but we need to know what you guys think)...Fanfiction has now done a wonderful thing and has allowed for anonymous reviews, so no excuses now people, MUHAHAHAHA! *chokes while laughing and sees Blossom face-palms in the background*...you can obviously tell I am the more exuberant one out of the two of us. ΩΩΩΩ 

**We don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Shikamaru sat, rocking gently on one of his father's old chairs. In the distance, three silhouettes were approaching from in midst the dusty plains.

Raising an eyebrow, the man asked nobody in particular, "It's them...?"

Soon enough, three tall horses had gathered around the small house.

"You guys are back early," Shikamaru smirked in greeting to his new visitors.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned.

"So... What do you guys need?" The dark-haired man questioned.

"Pretty simple really," Temari stated, a light pink tinge in her cheeks. She then gestured to the pinkette who sat still on the horse, staring at its brown coat intensely as if she was about to do the unthinkable and pat it.

"Your prisoner?" Shikamaru asked, chuckling slightly.

"Hn... She's the governess' daughter." Sasuke spoke finally, remaining in his stoic posture.

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly. "You guys are pretty good then. But Neji's probably dying to get your throats in his clutches."

"Oh, speaking of him, can you do us a favor?" Temari asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, what is it?" He raised an eyebrow at the troublesome group.

"Let people know that Sakura Haruno is alive. The Konoha Bushrangers, however, will not return her." Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Spread the word." He ordered, trying to take Sasuke's job.

Smirking, Shikamaru nodded but Sasuke followed by Naruto, had already left, leaving Temari on her own with Sakura on her horse. The sandy blonde groaned and rolled her teal eyes at her teammates competitive natures.

"Catch ya later," Shikamaru watched her off, after shooting her a quick wink. Temari blushed, gave the man a two fingered salute, before heading after her two comrades.

"Troublesome" Stated Shikamaru as he closed his eyes and lay in the shade of his porch under a gumtree.

* * *

Upon reaching their next destination, the usual events surrounding stopping happened; the tall stallions came to a quick halt, Naruto fell off 'his' Willow, Sasuke and Temari slid of their respective horses and Kiba and Tenten greeted them. However, the pinkette who sat on the sandy blonde's horse's back, remained still due to the straps around her wrists, appeared to be deep in thought.

"Oh, look what we have here!" Kiba exclaimed flashing Sakura a flirtatious grin, causing the pink-haired vixen to be ripped away from her thoughts.

Kiba scanned the pinkette head to toe. "HEY CUTEIE..." His voice trailed off "She's flat as a board," he whined. Sakura stared blankly at the group as Tenten rolled her eyes and Naruto face-palmed. The bown-haired man's gaze then shifted to the sandy blonde's chest.

"Don't even think about it." Temari cut him off before turning around to face Sakura. She gave her a friendly smile. "Ignore him." She then leaned in and whispered to her, "He's desperate."

Naruto snickered and Kiba pouted.

"Anyway!" Tenten chirped, in attempt to change the subject. "What can we do for you guys?"

Naruto pointed to the pinkette. "This is Sakura Haruno. We'd like you guys to spread word to the small town nearby that we, the Konoha Bushrangers, refuse to give her back, although, she is alive."

Kiba grinned and gave the blonde man a thumbs up.

"That part's complete." Sasuke murmured to himself as he eyed the two chatter boxes.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"So how are we to explain to her that we lost her daughter, yeah...?" The only blond's statement was was cut short.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Well you see..." Pein tried to reason.

CRASH! Kisame was sent flying through the door as Tsunade directed her fury to the closest person, unfortunately people had the feeling that she might be eating fish sticks for dinner. After the cloud of smoke disappeared, the rest of the conscious Akatsuki were backing away slowly as Shizune struggled to keep her boss under hand.

"YOU IDIOTS!" The blonde woman screamed. And the group winced at the sound. "I WANT YOU TO FIND HER NOW!"

"Already on it." Deidara cut in. "We-"

At that point, the door slammed open. Konan groaned inwardly, 'Who is it now? We've had enough interruptions today...'

The new comer slammed Itachi into the closest wall, gripping his collar tightly.

"You..." Neji growled lowly. "You bastard! You let those criminals take her!"

"YOU F*****! YOU'RE THE D*** WHO RAN AWAY WHEN THOSE A******* CAME ALONG!" Hidan made his outburst.

"I ran to inform Lady Tsunade!" The brown-haired man yelled defensively.

"AND SHE ONLY F****** FOUND OUT F****** TODAY!"

"Shut. Up. Hidan." Kakuzu hissed.

The only silent red-haired one finally spoke up.

"We just went on a hunt for Sakura and we have located where she is being held hostage." Stated Sasori not bothering to look up from his miniature puppet he was playing with.

The blonde woman's eyes widened. "Where?" She demanded.

"The Konoha Bushrangers' hideout." Deidara smirked. "Not too far from here."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?!" Neji spat impatiently not loosening his grip.

Ripping Neji's hand away from his shirt, Itachi faced Tsunade.

"And we also need your consent, Lady Tsunade." Konan stated blandly.

"For what...?"

"To place a bounty on Sakura's head... Alive." Kakuzu answered casually as he flipped through a pile of fifty dollar notes, causing Neji to glare.

Tsunade thought about this proposition for a brief moment before nodding. "Fine." Hidan turned to the door, ready to exit. "Oh, and before you go," The woman added. "Take him with you." Tsunade said, referring to the unconscious shark-like man on the floor. The silver-haired man groaned lightly but nodded. The rest of the Akatsuki turned to face the governess.

"Then it's settled." Itachi said, pushing himself off the hardened surface that he had been forced into.

"We will attack the Konoha Bushrangers' base today at midnight." Pein spoke.

Hidan licked his lips maliciously. "Time to finish what we started."

* * *

It was dusk and there was nothing but the occasional hoot from an owl up in one of the eucalyptus trees. The akatsuki were now positioned 100m away from the base, ready to pounce upon any unsuspecting criminal.

Itachi crouched near his leader as he watched each of his teammates ready themselves, they were restless, he could tell. Pein was twirling a metal rod, Konan was folding paper, Kisame was tending to the bruise from the governess, Hidan was praying, Kakazu was counting and recounting money, Deidara was playing with his clay and Sasori was now petting a dolls hair while sending telepathic messages and silently glaring at the leader for making them wait. Itachi wondered where Tobi was, probably off entertaining himself with a possum again. Itachi wondered what he could do to to pass the time while they waited for their turn to strike. He positioned himself against the closest tree and closed his eyes.

* * *

_!#$%^&*() FLASH BACK!#$%^&*()_

* * *

_The date was 18th May 1853, I was coming home. I had spent years training and I had finally been accepted into the Akatsuki, an organisation that hunted down outlaws and looked after the small town where my brother and I grew up. I had just turned 18 and I was now the youngest in the group of bounty hunters, as some might call them. I missed my home especially Sasuke, the cheeky thing...if he caught me saying that about him now, at the age of 15, I believe he would try and see some sort of revenge. I guess it wasn't just the forehead poking that set him off. _

_I wandered through the gates of the town which I loved and the smell of home flooded my mind. The night air was slightly chilly but the uniform that I had been given was more than enough to shield me from the wind. To believe that I had been away from home for a year now, my poor and foolish brother would be over animated at the news I was home. _

_I rounded the corner to the house and made my way up the footpath. I knocked on the door, waiting for mother to fling open the door and embrace me and father to just smile from the side, but there was no one. I nudge the door open and found all the lights off. Strange. I walked further into the house and found myself walking up the first flight of stairs. My eyes traveled downwards. Blood. _

"_MOTHER! FATHER!" _

_I calmly quickened my pace and traced the blood trail towards their room. I gulped. There on the bed, lay our parents. I moved over towards the bed and saw the knife sticking out of mothers stomach. I took a few breaths a withdrew the blade. The wound was fresh, the blood dripped from the knife onto the edge of the bed. I heard footsteps but I ignored them as I was too shocked to even try and comprehend anything other than my parents murder. Who could it have been?_

"_Itachi..." A soft voice floated through the air. "Brother...Why?" _

_I grunted, not even bothering to answer him or his ridiculous statement, I was too busy thinking. _

"_DIE! ITACHI UCHIHA!"_

_I caught his hand and flipped my brother onto the ground and sat on him. This was not the best way to stop people from hurting you but it was affective enough to prevent him from hurting himself. _

"_Shhhhh..." I whispered to him. I was going to explain what was going on, see if he knew anything. _

"_I'LL NEVER BE QUIET YOU TRAITOR!" I sighed...that same stubborn head. _

"_I didn't do..." I tried. _

"_LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T! YOU HELD THE KNIFE! THE BLOOD LEAD TO YOU..." _

_He wasn't going to give up so I swiftly knocked him out. I ran out of the building and straight to the hospital with my limp brother on my back. He would be safe there, while I sorted some things out back at base. _

_ !#$%^&*()ΩΩΩΩ__!#$%^&*()_

"_Itachi. You are under strict orders. Since you cannot find the murderer of your parents, you are to assume that your brother did it. Understood." _

_I flinched. He didn't do it but I had to obey orders._

"_Understood." _

_ !#$%^&*()ΩΩΩΩ__!#$%^&*()_

_I stood outside of the hospital as I watched my foolish brother limp from the hospital towards me. I smiled sadly, this would split us apart for ever, my only family . _

"_Sasuke Uchiha..." My voice faulted, I bit back any emotion that I had. "You are under arrest for committing several degrees of murder and attempted murder of an officer" It hurt, knowing that your own flesh and blood was to be killed. "...You are to come with me at once." _

_I watched as his face as it lowered to face the ground. He brushed past me and I closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my face. This would be the last time I would ever cry for someone I cared for. Sasuke Uchiha, I have done what I could to let you live. Brother. Survive. _

* * *

_!#$%^&*() END FLASH BACK!#$%^&*()_

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!"

Itachi's eyes snapped open and was on full alert. His head turned towards a female being held against a tree by Tobi, her face rubbing against the bark. Deidara was covering her mouth while saying something to his look-a-like-female-version and Pein had a smug look on his face. Itachi realised at that moment they had the perfect weapon in their grasp. No one could refuse a trade off.


	6. Part 1: New Wounds and Old Scars

Author Note: Hi guys this is pup here and I would just like to say thanks to every one who has reviewed we appreciate it. Can I ask for people to please leave more reviews so that we can know what to improve on for next time. :P Anyway, please excuse the lateness, poor blossom had the dreaded exam fever and I had random year 12 work that I had to do so...yeah...**We don't own Naruto.** Now please enjoy!

* * *

It was midnight and the bushrangers and captive were asleep, the only figure that was up at that time of night was Kakashi. His eye trailed lazily down the page of his porn book before flipping the page with care, making sure that there was no dents in his precious hobby. His body was sprawled over the kitchen counter, his legs not even supporting his body, instead the bench top had the entire load on it. His pajamas were half hanging off him as he tried to fan himself down using one of his pre-edition-book that he already had.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His one wrinkled eye, widened slightly as he snapped the book shut with at soft thud. Placing the orange book on the counter he sighed and thought of convincing himself to get a move on. After a while, he pushed himself off the table and made his way slowly and completely unenthusiastically towards the door.

'Better check it out...Sasuke will have my neck otherwise...but I wonder what happens in the next page, I was just getting to the good par-'

His thoughts were immediately silenced as Hinata came tearing around the corner before smacking straight into Kakashi's form, causing them both to ram into the wooden door. She blushed furiously and scrambled to try and get away from him.

"Hinata. Where are you...?" The obnoxious blond's voice trailed sleepily down the corridor.

Hinata, now doe-eyed, picked herself off the male's body and sheepishly backed away. Never turning her back away from her group's 2IC.

"H-have y-y-you seen Ino, Kakashi? S-s-she wasn't there wh-when I went to ch-ch-check up on her. She was s-s-suppose to be b-ba-back by now from her sup-sup-plies trip."

"No."

A very tense and awkward silence surrounded the pair as they just stared at each other. Footsteps, mammoth stampede sounding footsteps, could be heard and Kakashi just smiled his eye crinkling in the process. Hinata excused herself and walked towards her boyfriend who had half of his face sicking from around the corner, pouting. After watching the 'cute' couple head towards the direction in which they came from (and taking a bet on what they were doing) Kakashi decided to continue what he was doing and check out where the scream had come from.

He slowly creaked the door open. There was no one, but the moon shone brightly in a crescent shape. Kakashi welcomed the cool air and opened the door further sensing no danger. Something in the bushes rustled, reaching for his gun, Kakashi fired towards it. A possum dashed from behind the shrub. A cloud passed over the moon temporarily blocking off any light. When the moon reappeared, something felt slightly odd to Kakashi. It could have just been that he was finally feeling the first symptoms of aging, hallucinations.

"You know, shooting in the middle of the night, might wake the others up."

Kakashi whipped around to come face to face with an old teammate. In a brief second he was thanking goodness that he wasn't just imagining things, but that moment passed just a quickly as it came.

"Itachi."

"Hn."

"Hn." Kakashi imitated, he didn't miss the glare he got from the other man.

"ITACHI!"

Both males turned their heads towards the darkened room behind. A figure stood arms crossed with a gun glinting in the moon light that made it's way into the common area.

"Oi, Sasuke. What is with the yelling?"

Kakashi couldn't see Sasuke properly but could hear the smack as Sasuke's head connected with his hand.

"Dobe. You complete IDIOT!"

"Enough chatter."

The orange haired leader of the akatsuki stepped out from behind the gum tree dragging their blond haired gang member by the hair from their hiding position. The rest of the Akatsuki decided to show themselves, their hair almost making the rainbow in the moon light, Kakashi noticed.

To Naruto's horror, Hinata chose the wrong moment to round the corner with a half asleep Sakura tucked protectively under her arms. Hinata's gaze immediately pinpointed her friend who was on her knees with a pistol aimed for the back of her head. Hinata froze as a bullet was sent her way only to be pulled back in time by the final female. Naruto was stiff as he made a mental note to thank Temari later. Sasuke was focused completely on his brother. The sandy blonde was now nursing a feigned Hinata and Kakashi carefully watched as tears streamed down Ino's face.

All hell broke loose as Sakura, seizing her opportunity, made a break for it. She made it to the porch when Sasuke grabbed her right bicep and pulled her back towards him, it was not long before he felt a force on the other side of his hostage. Itachi had decided to once again play a game that they had many years ago with their hostage, Tug of War.

But this time it was serious.

"Let go, foolish little brother. She has a bounty on her head now and anything stopping us from taking her back will be destroyed... Even you."

"We'll see about that," Sasuke growled.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" The pinkette screamed at Sasuke, whose grip on her only got tighter.

The two brothers continued to wrestle, fighting hard to keep Sakura away from the other's clutches.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ino sat like a mess on the ground as she continued to sob. "I... I'm sorry guys..." She choked out. Hinata gave her a sad look.

Attempting to free his teammate, Naruto swiped a kick at the Akatsuki leader. Dragging Ino along, Pein dodged it. Kakashi joined in, the two sending a series of punches and blows towards Pein.

The orange haired man continued to expertly swerve away from the hits. 'This is so mundane.' Kakashi groaned in his head.

The two bushrangers were suddenly taken by surprise when a foreign leg swiped down onto their opponent's wrist, effectively causing Pein to release Ino.

Naruto grinned at his girlfriend. "Hina, you're so cool!"

Hinata blushed, grabbed the blonde girl and rushed back over to Temari. "Th... Thank you so much Hinata." The blunette smiled at her.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' WITH OUR PRISONER, YOU FREAKY B****?!" Temari didn't even have to look to know who it was. She inwardly groaned. 'Not that idiot again...?'

Ino wiped away her remaining tears and a determined look now graced her features. "Thanks guys. I'm okay now. Let's get this over and done with."

Hidan charged at the three females. Losing her temper almost immediately, Temari swung her foot into the side of the man's head, causing Hidan to stumble back onto the ground.

"You idiot," She smirked. "Haven't you learned that men shouldn't hit girls?" Hidan groaned as she relentlessly pounded her fists into his body, knocking him out cold. "One down."

* * *

Sasori just smirked at the Jashinist's inability to appreciate art in the form of humans. He was standing on the side rather amused as Konan held a eager and rather potty mouthed Deidara back from entering an unnecessary fight.

* * *

"Let go of her Sasuke, why do you continue to try when the fate of your loss is set in stone?" Itachi questioned calmly.

"Shut up, you traitor! Who are you to decide fate after your little stunt back then." Sasuke spat bitterly.

The girl who was stuck in between the feuding brothers, wondered quietly to herself. 'Traitor? I wonder what happened between them...'

And with that, Sasuke ripped Sakura out of his brother's grip and threw her away roughly. Kakashi grabbed onto Sakura while Sasuke shot at Itachi ruthlessly.

Soon enough, Naruto and Kisame joined in to the brawl.

"Well, well, well... This is what I missed out on, last time, eh... Itachi?" Kisame chucked lightly, blood dripping down the side of his face.

"Heh..." Naruto smirked, throwing a fist in Kisame's direction. "You idiots should stop trying already."

* * *

Kakuzu grabbed the unconscious foul-mouthed man by his shirt, and threw him onto the back of his horse, before proceeding towards the three female bushrangers, Kakashi and Sakura.

"Don't bother coming any closer, or your fate will be the same as that little friend of yours." Temari threatened sharply.

Kakuzu chuckled darkly. "Such tough words for such weak little creatures." Ino glared at him, ready to pounce.

Just as she was about to, she noticed that a certain pinkette wasn't with them.

"Keh heh, nice job Sasori."

The bushrangers turned to find their captive protected by three Akatsuki members.

"About time... Deidara, Sasori, Konan..." Kakuzu said gruffly.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this done. I've been dying to fight these-" Deidara was cut of by a fast approaching fist. Before Temari could punch the blonde, he swerved out of the way, believing that he had won. Little did he know that Temari now had hold of Sakura, whom had been hiding behind the Deidara at the time.

"Your whole organization is a bunch of morons." Temari snickered.

"You should not talk so soon." The sandy blonde looked up to face the opponent she had fought the last time the Akatsuki and the Konoha Bushrangers clashed. Konan held a firm grip on Sakura. Hinata quickly fired a bullet at Konan. While the blue-haired woman dodged the assault, and the glare Pein sent Hinata didn't go unnoticed.

Temari grabbed Sakura by the arm and threw her to Hinata. Sakura groaned, she was sick of being treaded like a rag doll. The sandy blonde immediately engaged in a battle with Konan.

As Kakashi was about to join in, a fist swung towards his face. Swiveling away, Kakashi aimed a kick at Kakuzu but was instantly pounded in the gut.

* * *

Hinata watched as all of her friends engaged in battle, there was blood every where and she saw that the pink girl looked almost green.

"S-Sakura, You l-loo-look kind of.."

She was cut short as Sakura broke free and ran to the bushes. Hinata decided it was best not to go near the poor girl as there were hurling noises being made from that direction.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY HE FOUND A BUSHRANGER AND PINK HAIRED LADY!"

Hinata whipped around to spot a boy with an orange mask dancing in joy behind her, possum's tail in hand. She tilted her head in confusion and watched as the boy continued to yell to the rest of the group that he found Sakura.

"Ummm...T-t-tobi? You sh-should p-prob-bly g-go home." Hinata spoke, even if it was the enemy she didn't like seeing young children getting hurt.

"Oooooooo! YAY PRETTY BUSHRANGER IS CONCERNED!"

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Hinata was beet-red.

Tobi proceeded to run forward arms stretched out wide in a hugging motion. Hinata got into a fighting stance preparing for an attack.

Thud.

Tobi had some how managed to catch his foot in a tree root and fell on top of Hinata with one hand on her neck and the other on her chest...

"oh no..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME!"

Hinata jumped up, throwing Tobi off in the process and sent her right fist towards the boy. The mask cracked under the pressure of the punch and Tobi skidded back a few meters. His hand went up to cup hist face to protect his identity. Hinata caught a glimpse of red as the once though boy started to back away, hands still on his face.

"You will be sorry girl."

Hinata stood there stunned from the man's voice. Not noticing the final attacks and glares as Pein called a retreat.

"We will get the Sakura next time. We will be back and then you will pay." Said the man who once referenced himself as Tobi.

Turning towards his companions he whistled and his horse came racing towards them before halting. The rest of his team called their horses and galloped away. The man covered his face with a fresh mask and mounted. Looking back he spotted all the bushrangers now standing in a circle with their target in the center.

"See you later Konoha bushranger. Watch out for the Akatsuki will be on your trail."

He left the bushrangers to brood over all the damage done but Sasuke wasn't quite done. Sasuke emptied his final bullet in the direction of the retreating figures in hopes to catch one of them.

* * *

Back in base everyone gathered around in the kitchen still in their pyjamas; broken, bloodied and bruised. Sakura couldn't help but listen to the hisses of pain and watch as people winced, wishing that they had a doctor.

"Stop trying to dig the bullet out using your hands." Sakura said quietly to Ino.

The blond just watched as Sakura ripped her dress and dug out a needle that she always kept in her pocket. Carefully she hooked the bulled and prized it out without much of a mess and quickly bandaged the wound up. Sakura's gaze travelled the faces of the other people, she felt a stab of guilt as she realised that they had feelings too.

"Let me help." She whispered to no one.

"Hn." Was all that was spoken. Sakura took that as the prompt needed. She began collecting items from the kitchen and tend to each of the bushrangers.

* * *

After a while, the almost mummified bushrangers looked towards Sasuke.

"We leave in an hour... it seems like we are no longer welcome here since they have found our hide out. I don't know where we will set up base so be prepared to travel for days." He stated with just the slightest hint of sadness.

Naruto coughed and all heads turned towards him.

"You may not know where you are going Teme, but I know where the rest of us are going. I may have been alone when we became friends but I have made friends waaaaaaay before you. I am sure they would be willing to accept more teammates. Besides, I have already prepared for this situation and asked them in advance. I think Temari would know who I am talking about." Everyone just looked at him mouths hanging open, he finally did something useful outside of fights.

"No way, you mean..." Temari trailed off.

"I think it's time that we meet an old group mine and Temari's. The Suna Bushrangers."


	7. Part 2: Meet The New Team

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Blossom here! How are you? Thank you sooooooo much for those who have read this story so far! And please do continue to review because... Well... How else are we supposed to know you guys' thoughts! **

**Plus... WE HAVE COOKIES! Haha, anyway, R&R!**

* * *

They had been traveling for about three days now; only changing location at night and hiding during the day. Without the cover of their hideout the Konoha bushrangers found it quite difficult to 'lay low' as Kakashi put it, especially after Ino had decided to make friends with their captive to make the journey less arduous. Assuming that those two girls did get along, you would have found it hard to understand that friendship which included the nicknames "Ino-pig" and "Billboard-brow".

One not so fortunate night on the trip, the group were camping on a farm, Ino had taken the liberty to haul the girls away from the boys and confront them about people they liked. It ended up with Hinata dazed on the side while Temari held back a fuming Sakura and Ino who had taunted each other. They didn't stick around at that campsite for very long after that argument because the farmer and his adopted son came and kicked them off the property. Farmer Zabuza and Haku claimed they were drawing too much attention to the farm and they would not be responsible for turning in the bushrangers.

* * *

That brings us up to where the bushrangers are currently, standing in front of a rust old building in the middle of no where. Naruto sighed as he remembered that this organisation was made of mostly males with one female who acted like one of the boys, no wonder their hide out was in a state of ruins. Temari just rolled her eyes remembering that the people who lived there were not the best room-mates and the only reason why they were clean in the first place was because she had drilled it into them, even Naruto was bad before she forced that habit out of him...goodness knows what will happen when he gets back with his buddies.

"HEY!" Naruto practically screamed at the door.

"Passssss Word brat!" A female voice penetrated through the other side of the door way.

"You know who it is. SO OPEN UP!" Naruto furiously banged on the door determined to be let in.

"Just let him in Aniko...you're irritating the rest of us."

"NO..." The female hissed.

Temari stepped forward, breathed in. 'Geez Naruto, there is an easy way to make them open up the door' .

"I'll GIVE YOU 5 SECONDS TO OPEN THIS PLACE UP BEFORE I FEED YOU TO THE DINGOS!"

"Wow. Tom-boy still hasn't changed..."

The door opened and inside stood; one female with purple hair stood in between a red haired boy and black haired boy. They strolled forward, lead the Konoha bushrangers into the living room centered in the middle of the building, with different rooms running off it. There were about five people in the room including those that they met at the door. With candles now lighting the darkened room Sakura took a moment to examine the would be new team mates of her captors. She immediately came to the conclusion that she was stuck in the middle of complete disorder and chaos.

The only female was dressed rather inappropriately around the males with only a jacket to cover her netted shirt, there was a boy dressed in green spandex who was probably as (if not more) hyper than Naruto exclaiming something about "youth". A brown haired male stood near the back wall, eyeing off Hinata as he and Naruto immediately engaged in an all out bar brawl. The others who they had met at the door were quite opposite; the red haired wore lots of layers with a random gourd on his back (what purpose would that serve in the middle of the out back where there is plenty of sand around) and plenty of eye makeup. The dark haired resembled Sasuke in a lot of ways but he was wearing a mid-drift top and pants, heck the shirt's sleeves weren't even the same length and he was beaming, though the smile was obviously fake. Sakura sighed, not only did she have to deal with her captors' idiocies, she had to deal with a tomb-boy, bushy-browed idiot, another perv, an emo and a gay.

"Hey, who is the chick." The brown haired boy asked Naruto while pointing towards Sakura.

Immediately she hid behind the closest person who happened to be Sasuke. He grunted as Sakura's weight caused him to shift his stance slightly. The brown haired boy advanced upon the two of them and peered behind Sasuke. He grinned.

"Hi. My name's ..."

Whack!

"Shut up Kankuro...Spare poor Sakura..."

"Ow Temari, Just because your my sister doesn't mean that you can control me." immediately after saying that Kankuro started to feel an ominous aura surround Temari.

"I think I'll go out for a while." He said while looking towards the red haired boy.

"It doesn't bother me." And he was off with out much more than a glance back a the pink haired girl.

Sakura turned her attention back to the red haired who sat down on the sofa, looking like he might have been the one in charge.

"Introduce yourselves." Sasuke demanded not liking the look that their leader gave him.

"Isn't it polite for the guests to introduce themselves first?"

The tension in the air was so thick that Sakura thought that she could have fired a bullet and it would have been stuck in mid-air. As the minuets passed, she decided to break the tension. She stepped out from behind from Sasuke.

"Hello. I'm..."

"We know who you are Sakura. Your bounty has just been increased 4 times since you disappeared. What make you think that your safe sticking with them, we could just hand you over..."

Sasuke growled and leaped on top of the red haired leader. The members of both gangs just watched as the two leaders wrestled each other for dominance, knocking over a couple of tables in the process. Temari and Naruto managed to prize them apart after a while, even though they though it was funny to watch.

"Who do you think your are! Threatening to take away our hostage!"

"I should be asking you the same question! What are you doing in our base, we will now be hunted down no thanks to that idiot." The opposing leader snapped waving in the general direction of Naruto.

"Sasuke, I think it would be best to just introduce ourselves properly." Kakashi reasoned.

Sasuke shook Naruto off and took a few steps back.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of the Konoha Bushrangers. This is Kakashi, Ino, Hinata and you already know Naruto and Temari by the sounds of it. Sakura is our captive due to reasons you don't need to know." He stated emotionlessly pointing half heartedly towards each one.

"I'm Gaara, your counter part. Aniko, Lee, Sai and Kankuro left just then are the rest of our members." Gaara gestured to his members with a slight jerk of the head. They just stood there watching the other group when the person named Lee flashed a wide grin and a thumb at Sakura, who immediately cringed and flinched away. Gaara ignored them and continued. "Your assumption about Temari is correct. She is indeed my oldest sibling along with that idiot Kankuro."

There was a long pause of silence before Gaara cleared his throat.

"What are you guys after?" The black haired man, named Sai, finally spoke.

"We have a proposition for you..." Temari started. Aniko raised her eyebrow. Gaara motioned for his sister to continue.

Naruto, instead, spoke up. "We were wondering if you guys would like to join up."

"Like... Become one group...?" Sai questioned. Sasuke nodded briefly before glancing at Sakura, who stood awkwardly beside him, rocking back and forth.

"Ah! The youthfulness of them just shine!" Lee admired as everyone else sweat dropped. "Don't you think, Gaara?"

Gaara contemplated the Konoha Bushrangers' proposal before asking, "What's in it for us, if we join you?"

"Well.." Hinata mumbled looking over at Naruto and twiddling her thumbs. "We were thinking..." She was cut short as Ino chimed in for the first time.

"We'll go halves on the loot." Ino said looking very smug. All heads turned to face the blond with rather disturbed looks.

"What!? It was just an idea."

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted at his subordinate's out burst.

"I propose that while you Kiddies go and sort out the logistics while I give Mr-anti-gravity-hair over there a tour." Aniko suggested rather slyly and Kakashi made no effort to back away from the abrupt advance from the eldest female.

"We all know you'll just jump the guy, snake-bitch, even though he looks like he is about 70 with all that grey hair." Sai stated dismissing the menacing looks he revived from Kakashi. He continued "you know everything would be old including his Di..." Naruto slapped his hand over the mouth of the socially awkward man as Kakashi advanced upon the younger males.

"We'll spilt the loot in the ratio of money to people." Gaara said, before adding. "Of course there will be turns taken for getting supplies for the base."

"What about our hostage." Sakura quickly turned her attention away from the bickering group towards the two leaders.

"She is more than welcome to stay in the base on her own accord as long as she doesn't run." The red haired looked at Sakura. She nodded, knowing full well that there was no option but to obey.

"Deal... We will join you."

"WHOOOO! MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM, YOU WILL FEEL..." Lee began to cheer before Aniko quickly silenced him.

"Oohh... What should we be called?" Naruto grinned.

"The Demon Bushrangers _**(1)**_," Sakura scoffed, remembering Ino bullying her about the size of her forehead. As if she caught onto this telepathically, Ino glared playfully at the pinkette, who in return gave a small smile.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I like it," Sai stated. The others just looked at him as if he was off the planet.

"Yeah, why not?" Aniko joined in after a few moments of silence.

All heads turned to Sasuke. "Hn." He muttered.

"The Demon Bushrangers it is, then," Kakashi, who Aniko had begun to taunt with her mini hand gun, declared.

"Then... I guess it's about time for us to settle in here... Again." Temari groaned half-heartedly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" was all that Sakura muttered as the two groups merged. If only she realised the power of those few words on her future.

* * *

_**(1) - **The reason we decided to call the larger group the Demon Bushrangers was because they all have some sort of inner character which is rather evil or completely out of character for them. eg. Saku has Inner, Sasu has his second state, Naru has Kyuubi, Aniko has those random snakes thingys, Gaara has Shukaku and the list goes on. _


	8. Part 2: Poison Equals Trust

Author's Note:

**Hey guys! Here's the next chappie! Please do review and tell us your thoughts! Enjoy!**

Hey guys, just a quick not from me (Pup). I have been slightly disappointed at the lack of reviews we have received, thank you to Aimii0 who has reviewed multiple times (much appreciated). Even if it is a simple and quick note or even some ideas on how to make this story better for you guys it would be taken well. Now Enjoy.

* * *

**Ages:**

Kakashi: 30

Anko: 28

Temari: 21

Kankuro: 20

Sasuke: 20

Sai: 19

Gaara: 19

Hinata: 19

Ino: 18

Naruto: 18

Sakura: 18

* * *

There was a strange relationship developing between the gang members as each took on the roll and persona of a certain character in a make shift family. Kakashi and Anko being the more senior of the group were dubbed the unofficial parents. Sasuke and Sai were the eldest twins closely followed by Temari and Kankuro. Gaara was the middle brooding child who happened to cause friction with Sasuke at every point along the way. Ino and Naruto were the hyperactive blondes of the family, mischief came first and missions came second. Hinata was the baby of the group, where everyone protected her and cared for her. Ages of the dysfunctional family did not matter and a prime example was Naruto and Hinata, who was indeed older than her boyfriend. If we were to fit Sakura into the equation at this very moment, she would have been closer to the family pet if anything.

After finally finishing up the agreement to join, everyone had retired to their rooms for the night, Temari and Naruto reclaiming their old places and ranks with in the group. Sai, made sure that his mouth was zipped around the female blond and took out all of his 'concerns' with his blond haired male companion, mind you Naruto did not take to well to his old nickname "Dickless".

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Like many times before,Temari was the first one up and everyone else was asleep or in hiding. She silently lounged on the ripped couches as she though of why her brother didn't come home last night. He must have found a girl at one of the bars he likes to go to.

There was a thud at the front door, not a knock or a bang but a thud. It was as if some one had fell against the door. She walked quickly towards the door, dodging strewed items of clothing and rubbish over the ground. She made it to the door and opened it ever so slightly.

"Hey...Tema. I could use some help here." Temari's gaze fell towards the figure lying on his stomach in front of the door.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU KANKURO!"

"Shhh. Tema you'll wake Gaara up, you know what will happen once he's..."

"He Will What?"

Temari whipped around to see her younger brother eyeing off his two siblings. He spotted Kankuro lying on the ground almost turning a purple colour with slash marks all over his body.

"What happened." Gaara asked blandly.

"I..." Kankuro coughed violently.

"Help..." Kankuro whispered and his arms collapsed beneath him allowing his head to fall against the hard ground.

"HELP SOMEONE!" Temari screamed into the hide out. There was a flurry of noises from inside as people made their way into the lounge, messed up from the night's sleep.

"Oh my." Ino gasped from behind.

Before anyone registered what was happening, a blur of pink raced passed. Temari watched in fascination as Sakura immediately pulled off the ripped shirt and tug the unconscious man into the building. The others parted the door way but made no attempt to help the girl. Sakura managed to drag the unconscious Kankuro to the couch that his sister had previously been sitting on and started to diagnose his condition.

"Poison. Entered through the mouth. It seems as if the wounds sustained happened after he was infected with the toxin."

The rest of the bushrangers gathered around the pink haired girl as she demanded hot water and a knife. No one refused to help, if it meant saving a team mate.

* * *

"Will he be all right?" Temari asked anxiously about her baby brother.

"He will, don't worry. If there is anything that needs fixing, it's that magnetic desire for females." Sakura chuckled as she cleaned the last knife that she had used to remove the poison.

"Don't worry, he'll find out soon enough." Temari added with a small giggle. She was felt herself start to gain respect for the pinkette and for what she had done for her family. Perhaps she would be more useful rather than a hindrance.

"Agggg...owwwww..."

"Morning. Next time you go out to drink, don't come home half dying." Temari lightly scolded her brother.

"Stay still and the stitches won't break. What exactly happened?" Sakura inquired calmly.

"Can't remember." Kankuro added while reaching for a bucket near by and emptying his stomach content into it, causing the girls to retreat to the other side of the room.

"Get s-s-some sleep. It w-w-will help." Suggested Hinata as she made her way from the kitchen with steaming mugs of tea.

The male didn't have to take any more advice before promptly closing his eyes and letting his jaw go slack. Sakura took the dirtied bucked away from the couch and eyed the other females as Hinata passed Temari one of the mugs. Sakura made her way to a seat. She sat down and closed her eyes.

"Here. You l-lo-look like yo-u need this."

Sakura cracked her eye open and graciously accepted the hot cup from Hinata. She gulped it down, ignoring the burning sensation as it passed down her throat. She savored the taste as it was the first hot liquid she had since fist being taken hostage and she enjoyed it. Ino came into the lounge and sat by the window and absorbed the morning rays.

"Watching the sun rise makes me fell better that I made that choice." She said to no one in particular.

Sakura released her cup from the stare that she had been giving it.

"What choice?"

"The choice to become a bushranger."

"Ino's story is more sad than anything compared to mine or Hinata's." Chimed Temari.

"I became a bushranger because of Naruto. He came back for me with Sasuke trailing behind." Sakura stared.

"Hinata you didn't stutter."

"I only do when boys are around."

"Since you obviously joined because of your siblings Temari, What's Ino's?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ino stood up and left the room, retreating back to her part of the building.

"Sakura. She needs to talk. Go do it for her."

* * *

"Ino can I come in?"

"Whatever."

Sakura opened the door and walked in. Upon seeing the blonde's red, puffy cheeks, painted with tear stains, the pinkette gasped. Ino rubbed at her eyes vigorously, furious at herself for letting someone else see her in such a vulnerable state. She stopped abruptly when she felt a pair of arms envelope her.

"What... Why are you here... Forehead?"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sakura whispered into the girl's platinum blonde hair.

Ino sat there, contemplating whether she should kick the pink-haired woman out of her room, or if she should reply with a simple 'no'.

Deciding to go with the second option, Ino opened her mouth, only for it to betray her. "Y-Yeah.." The muffled response came barely audibly.

"Take as long as you want," Sakura murmured and Ino sighed deeply before speaking.

"I was never good enough for... Him," She began. "'Father'... It's a term I use pretty loosely. More like the man who partly gave life to me."

Ino paused before continuing. "My childhood was so much different from everyone else's. I wasn't allowed to attend school. I wanted to. Believe me, I did. But that would cause Him serious punishments, if they found out... Child abuse would land Him in jail."

Ino heard Sakura hold her breath.

"So I had to stay there... In that tiny prison He had brought me up in. And I had nothing to rely on but myself...

But things get to you... Things make you suddenly just decide you've had enough... I finally decided I had had enough... So I decided to run." Ino sat silently for a moment. "I... I thought it would all end well... As soon as I got out of that Hellhole, I would be free... But He wouldn't let me go that easily... I should've known He wouldn't... Th-That n-night... H-He actually began to t-t-touch m-m-me-"

Sakura gasped and Ino's body racked with sobs. "He... He didn't... Did he...?" The pinkette whispered frantically, more to herself, than Ino.

"B-By th-the time I re-realized it... I... I struggled so hard to get away. When I finally broke free... I had the door firmly in my vision... When He gave His parting gift to me..."

Ino tore off her pants at mid-thigh, revealing a deep gash on her perfect skin. Sakura's eyes widened and she decided that the wound had been there for a few years. The scar had turned a purplish-grey over the time and the edges had faded into the slightly swollen skin.

"For the meantime, after running away, I slept in a stable, caring for the horses, whose owners had dropped them off there. Of course nobody knew this... So when they roll up early the next morning, they find their stallions beautifully groomed, and they have no idea how... One day, an unfamiliar pair came into the shed... With their horses. And I was stupid enough to go and see if they had left..."

Ino chuckled lightly. "Well, maybe it wasn't such an unfortunate event... Because that's how I met Temari. She was with Kakashi. Two bushrangers... And that's how we began..." Ino concluded.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Then how did you guys and Hinata and..."

"We later joined up with the Konoha Bushrangers and that was just before..." She stopped herself.

"I'm really sorry about your past, Ino..." Sakura murmured, regretting how much she had complained since she had been taken hostage, when everyone else had been no different to her. Sakura bowed her head slightly in shame. "I'm really sorry..."

The pinkette's head shot up when she felt her hair dampen. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, again. This time, however, Ino embraced Sakura back.

"Ino-pig. Please don't cry."

"F-f-forehead!" Ino's tears rolled down her cheeks, wetting Sakura's shirt. "Thank you..."

Despite it coming out as barely a whisper, Sakura looked up from the hug.

"Thank you so much..."


	9. Part 2: You're Annoying

**Authors' note:**

**Hi Blossom here. Here's the next chappie! Enjoy and please review!** (Pup - Gosh people where are the reviews...we have been so good to you!)

**We don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Morning rays of light seeped in through the opaque, stained glass windows. And in midst the, already, humid atmosphere, was a pinkette, sprawled across the floor. Sitting up, Sakura yawned, rubbing at her eyes profusely. In the distance she could hear voices, getting louder, as they got closer.

"Teme's been more and more preoccupied since that last meeting with... Him."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes... He h-h-has hasn't h-h-he."

"Hinaaaa, he doesn't even bother to punch me when I steal his tomatoes, these days."

Without even bothering a second glance, Sakura knew who her 'visitors' were as they entered her little cell-like room.

"G-G-Good morning S-Sakura," Hinata greeted.

"Yeah, morning!" Naruto flashed the pinkette his signature grin.

"You're talking about that Sasuke guy, right? The mean jerk?" Sakura raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the couple.

Naruto's grin immediately faded and was replaced with a pained expression. "Sakura... Sasuke is anything but a mean jerk."

Sakura, taken aback by the blonde's sudden seriousness, stared at Naruto. The blonde man glanced at his girlfriend before going on to explain. "He's just... A little rough on the edges... I guess."

Sakura scoffed, "'Rough on the edges'? He's a big meanie," She stated childishly.

Naruto shook his head sadly. "Please don't judge him. You don't know what he's..." Naruto's voice drifted off as he stopped himself from continuing any further. Getting even more confused, Sakura's gaze switched to Hinata, who had been silently observing her boyfriend's actions.

The tension in the room suddenly broke, when Sakura stood up, determination prominent in her eyes.

"Okay then. I'll find out for sure what kind of guy this Sasuke character is. Just you wait!" The pinkette stuck her tongue out at Naruto before skipping out the door.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged uncertain glances once the girl was out of sight.

* * *

Within the withering summer air was a certain raven haired bushranger.

Sasuke sat on the gravelly ground, twirling his hand gun around his fingers. Sighing, he allowed his eyelids to close.

_"I can't believe you're the small boy who once swore he would never hurt even a fly."_

_"You have absolutely no right to talk as if you had never done anything wrong in your entire damn life!"_

_"YOU ARE THE COLD-HEARTED KILLER WHO ASSASSINATED YOUR OWN PARENTS, AND YET, YOU TELL ME THAT I'M THE MURDERER HERE?! YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND A THING, ABOUT ME! YOU CONTINUE TO LIVE YOUR LIFE AS IF LIKE IT'S GODDAMN FAIRYTALE WHILE I'M HERE SUFFERING BECAUSE OF THAT NIGHT! BECAUSE YOU KILLED THEM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE YOU!"_

_"Then prove it."-_

Sasuke was suddenly torn away from his thoughts when he felt a jab in his left rib. Cracking an eye open, he stared at his mind's intruder.

"Hey! Stop glaring at me!" Sakura pouted, just as she was about to poke him again.

"What do you want?"

The pinkette raised her hands defensively. "No need to be rude."

"Hn."

"Is that even a word? 'Hn'... I don't think so. Nobody ever taught me it. What does it mean? Hmm... I wonder. I've heard of 'hm', but that just means you're thinking. Does 'hn' mean you're thinking, too?"

"Tch. Annoying. Don't you ever shut up?"

Ignoring the man's harsh tone, Sakura happily stated, "No... I don't think so. I mean, somebody has to keep up a conversation here, and since you're clearly not gonna do it, I am."

Sasuke scoffed. "Who says I want to have a conversation with you at all? Idiot."

Sakura groaned in frustration, but instantly regained her composure. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here-"

"Then leave," Sasuke cut in bluntly.

"I'm actually here to see if you, ya know, wanted to talk...?"

"Hn. What could I possibly talk about with an idiot like you?" His gaze then moved to the gun in his hands. "Or... I could just shoot you and shut you up that way..." Sasuke contemplated out loud, earning him a disbelieving glare from the pink haired woman beside him.

Sakura huffed irritatedly. "Naruto says that you've been through a lot of 'things'," The pinkette spoke, making quotation marks with her fingers when she said the word 'things'. "I wanna know what kind of things they are."

The slightly condescending smirk that adorned the pale man's flawless features, made Sakura want to shrink under his gaze. "Why don't you go play with dolls or something instead of bothering me, stupid girl."

"Excuse me! I'm eighteen years old and not a little kid-"

"You act like one."

Sakura paused and silence fell upon the pair. Suddenly growing serious, the pinkette moved her gaze to Sasuke's.

"I... I just want... To see if I can... I don't know... I just want to see if I can help you. Find out the reason why you're the way you are. You probably weren't always like this. 'Cause Naruto's really worried about you."

There was a long silence between the two.

"Why... Do you want to... Help...?"

Slightly taken aback by the sudden change in the man's mood, Sakura wondered to herself, 'Why do I want to help him so bad...?'

"I... I don't know," She admitted, pitifully.

"Hn. Go away." Sasuke stated, regaining his original attitude and immediately discarding the stupid thought of actually opening up and spilling everything to the pink haired vixen, as soon as it had entered his mind.

Sakura sighed. "I know I'm annoying but maybe I can help you...?"

But Sasuke had stood up and was already making a beeline for the door.

"HEY!"

Sasuke flipped his head over his shoulder and smirked at the girl, who still sat on the ground. "Hn. Annoying."

And he left.

Sakura remained seated on the gravel as she started drawing circles in the ground. She couldn't help but note that there was something... Something, in that last smirk he gave her, that made her heart flutter.

Well... Just a little bit.

* * *

Some where many miles away a strange figure with white hair and glasses stood in a darkened room awaiting orders from his master. His eyes adjusted to the darkness around him and his masters outline lay prominently on his seat at the top of a stage surrounded by statue.

"Kabuto. Your late."

"Sorry Lord Orochimaru, you see I had to complete some test results for your arms before coming to see you."

"That isssssssss fine. Ssssssay...Kabuto...Do you remember Tssssssunade?"

"That Governess. Yes. Why?"

"You see. Her daughter by the name of Sakura Haruno, has just been kidnapped by some bushrangers and my old friend is offering a hight reward. It also turns out her daughter is a nurse of sorts and could be of some usssssssse to me."

Kabuto sometimes wondered why on earth he had even bothered to become his master's follower because he was often treated worse for ware. He sighed as he thought about any person that had been a relation to the Governess apart from that boy who was killed by...may be she had adopted...it was a possible solution.

"Kabuto are you even lisssssssstening?" The white haired man shook off his previous deductions and thoughts and returned to listen to what Orochimaru was rambling about.

"Pardon My Lord but why are we talking about your old friend's daughter?"

"Don't you see? We are out-laws. This is our chance to get back into that village and destroy it from the inside once and for all. We win back the Tsunade's favor and with that I will be able to kill her and I will become Governor." The man added with a evil laugh that made Kabuto shudder.

"So how are we going to approach this?"

"Sssssimple. You're going to kidnap her from her kidnappers."

"who are these people?"

"Kabuto are seriously that out of it?"

"My Lord, I believe I was last time I checked."

"Remember Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes. That boy who brought you down from your high position in the Akatsuki just a few weeks after it was found out that you were the killer of his parents."

"Yessssss...His brother Sassssssuke is the girls current care taker."

Kabuto paled slightly. He knew Sasuke as a child and had often accompanied Itachi back from the training grounds. Ever since he decided to follow Orochimaru he had become an out-law and this was one of the only ways of ever getting back to their original goal; destroying that small town. One problem...They had tried to get Sasuke to join their group but he was too convinced and obsessed with finding his brother he had never been willing to join up and form a group of bushrangers with them. Seems like that boy had finally managed to out wit the governess therefore giving him the chance to take her daughter hostage. Who knew that innocent boy could be that sly.

"Kabuto, execute this plan immediately. I want you, Jugo and Suigetsu on this mission. You won't encounter many obstacles since there will only be one person guarding her. Besides she will be desperate to get out of his clutches, don't you agree."

By this stage, Kabuto was slightly skeptical of his masters plan but since orders were orders he had to fulfill them. There was something wrong about the whole idea of only one person holding another hostage. Was there some information missing?

"Lord Orochimaru I will notify the others to prepare to leave for our journey to find this Sakura Haruno."

"Do Not Fail Me Kabuto."

* * *

**NEXT TIME...**

"He is after her."

"So I heard."

"I just got word from an insider that he has made his move to reclaim what he thought was his."

"Good. Let him do the hard yards. Tailing him should be easy. We are the Akatsuki we don't need to associate ourselves with that traitor."

"Hn...Why do I get a bad feeling about this."


	10. Part 2: Falling for the Enemy?

Authors Note:

Thanks to the one person who reviewed to our last chapter, unfortunately you didn't have an account so I couldn't reply back. I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as we are. Please continue the reviews. We don't own Naruto.

Enjoy

* * *

"Hey guys, guess what! I caught a hint that Orochimaru was after Pinky." Slurred the fish man as he took another chug of his alcohol.

"He is after her! Geez...I guess it was only a matter of time." Stated the only blond of the group as he reached for a beer that had been left open on the bench.

"So I heard. I am still upset that you people decided to willingly give up money for that girl." Kakazu mumbled into his face mask as he sorted through his precious stack of money.

"You shouldn't be complaining, we are getting payed for this and besides it is our job. Listen, I just got word from an insider that snake has made his move to reclaim what he thought was his." Sasori added as he adjusted his puppets position on his lap.

"Good. Let him do the f******* hard yards. Tailing him should be f******* easy. We are the f******* Akatsuki we don't need to associate ourselves with that f****** c*** of a traitor." Spat Hidan from his position on the floor surrounded by someone else's blood.

"Hn...Why do I get a bad feeling about this." Itachi whispered as he walked out side to the garden narrowly dodging a dead caucus that Hidan had insisted on bring back to the base. A bad thought developed in his mind...what happens if they some how managed to brain wash one of the people he had opened up to after that day.

The group, minus Konan, Tobi, Zetzu and Pein, moved outside and plonked themselves down on the grass next to where Itachi was standing not even bothering to listen to the sounds of Hidan's cursing (about everyone leaving him inside alone while completing his rituals).

Naught but a few minuets later, a carriage pulled up outside the base where the men lay/stood and they watched in interest as a red-haired female and "that Neji guy" stepped out of their transport and walked towards the front door, not even realising the males were just watching them with curiosity peaked. They waited until the door opened and Tobi greeted them, ushering them inside.

"What do you think they are doing here?" Deidara asked as he took a swig of his drink.

"Who knows?" Replied Sasori.

* * *

**Inside**

* * *

"Look. We are trying our best to find her." Sighed Pein.

"Well you're not doing a good enough job." Retorted Karin. "That girl always goes an finds herself in trouble when I need her help the most. Seriously. For once in her life could she be any less selfish?!"

"I don't think it was her faul..." Konan was cut short.

"Oh, so your taking her side now...I see, the whole lot of you are a bunch of blithering wankers." Karin's face was almost as red as her hair as she continued to fume over the fact that Sakura was chosen by a bunch of "Lookers" over her as ransom.

"You blue haired bitch. You have done nothing about this whole problem..."

"GET OUT! You will not stay here and continue to insult my subordinates. Hinder us any more and you will leave."

"I think I might." Karin stormed out of the building.

The rest of the people occupying the room watched as she avoided a can being thrown at her and ignored wolf whistles from the rest of the organisation who were outside.

"Thank you for trying to track her that last time. I owe you an appology." Neji stated.

"It was nothing, Tobi found them..."

* * *

**Karin's Point of view**

* * *

I walked out of that building and continued in the opposite direction to the way we came. I continued to the edge of the forrest that surrounded the Akatsuki base and continued walking. My dress was starting to get dirty but I didn't care...I would find my cousin myself and force her to apologise to me for ruining my good mood for the past few weeks.

"Those stupid people. They don't know how to treat females properly...I am just trying to hurry them along." I mumbled to myself while steeping over tree roots and fallen branches.

There was a rustle in the bushes. I spun around and there was nothing. I continued walking for about half an hour when I heard another sound.

BANG!

"Owwwww... Jugo, you didn't have to shoot me." A male voice whined.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Geez...with this wound I will never be able to get my fun with that "Sasuke" person, let alone lay a hand on that pink haired chick."

"Both of you quiet now... someone is coming."

I approached where the voices were and I was surprised to see three men camped out by a river.

"Hey." The gay looking guy with white hair said. "What's a pretty lady like you doing out here."

"Pink hair..." I muttered.

"Huuuuuu? What'ch ya talking bout?"

"A pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno. I am looking for her. She owes me."

"What a coincidence we just so happened to be looking for her as well." Explained the other white haired guy. "Perhaps, you could share some thoughts as to her whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, I am looking for her by myself so that I can teach her a lesson to Never run away from me."

"How about this. You can travel with us. We will provide and protect you if you help us in our mission to get her away from her captive...you see we are just trying to make peace with your governess."

"Really...Why do I get the feeling that you would just use me?"

"Fine. You're smart. Yes you are correct, we would have used you to capture the Haruno girl and used her for blackmail. Since you now know of our little secret, we will now have to dispose of you." He with drew his gun and aimed it at me from his seat by the flowing water.

"Wait! Just answer this one question."

"What?"

"Can I join your group? I have some practice in tracking and I was a nurse for a few years. At least I want to be there when you threaten her. She deserves it."

"You play dirty as well...welcome aboard...Lord Orochimaru will be pleased. My name is Kabuto."

"Suigetsu's my name."

"Jugo."

"I'm Karin."

"Well Karin. Welcome to The Snake Bushranger."

A big grin appeared on my face. Well cousin, you have some competition now. I will no longer be in your shadow.

* * *

Night fell upon the secluded bushranger base and the outside atmosphere brought along with it, calm and serene air. The inside of the base however, was a different story...

"URGHH WILL YOU STOP TOUCHING MY WOUNDS?!" A distressed Kankuro yelled, but to no avail. Sai, who didn't seem to notice the brown haired man's pain, continued poking at the injury.

They were soon rushed past by a dashing blunette... Followed by a certain hyperactive blonde.

"HINATAAAA WHERE'D YOU HIDE MY RAMEN?!"

"I... I-I d-d-don't wanna t-t-tell you!" The girl stuttered.

"Temari, for, The. Last. Time, straight hair is way better than curly hair." Ino spoke as if she was on the edge of losing her patience and going into a major temper tantrum.

"Ha! In your dreams, Barbie!" The sandy blonde shot back fearlessly.

Gaara was out having an "evening stroll" as Kankuro had called it. And the two 'parents' of the gang were somewhere inside the base. Only the heavens knew what the snake-like woman was doing to the poor silver haired man.

The raven haired man who sat on an old wooden rocking chair face-palmed at his comrades' antics. Suddenly, he felt a gentle poke on the side of his face. He didn't even have to open his eyes, to know who it was.

"Come onnnnnn, Sasu-cakes, live a little!"

The stoic man's eyebrow twitched irritatedly at the sound of the hideous, cutesy nickname, the pinkette had dubbed him. Seeing a vein pop up on Sasuke's forehead, Sakura grinned and proceeded to jab at the man's face until she was abruptly stopped when a peevish Sasuke glared at her, the pinkette's wrist, tight in his grip.

Sakura snickered, noticing that she was obviously irking the man. She pinched Sasuke's pale cheeks and pulled them in all sorts of different directions. "Saaasuu-caaakesss," She said in a sing-song voice.

"Will you shut up." It was more of a demand, rather than a question, really.

"No," The woman pouted.

The next thing Sakura knew was that she was lying on the floor. "Shut. Up." Sasuke, who had the girl pinned to the cold ground, spoke through gritted teeth. Sakura, trying her hardest to ignore the heat that was rapidly rushing to her face, blew a raspberry at the handsome man.

The pair soon began their playful wrestling match. Naruto, who had stopped chasing his girlfriend for a moment, observed the two, and inwardly smiled. 'Teme looks a lot happier than he has ever been for a long time...'

The play fight finally came to a close with Sakura and Sasuke left in an awkward position; the pinkette lying on top of the latter. It also didn't help the situation when the onyx-eyed male smirked smugly. "Enjoying the view?"

Immediately turning the colour of Sasuke's tomatoes, Sakura stammered out a brief, "Sh-Shut up," While trying to block out the thumping beat of her own heart in her ears.

"You can get off now," He whispered tauntingly.

Immediately throwing herself off the gorgeous pale man, Sakura lightly kicked him in the head. "C-Cocky bastard," she muttered under her breath as she attempted once again, to suppress her, now extremely prominent blush, but again, to now avail.

Not leaving anymore room for Sasuke's teasing, Sakura bounded away off to her cell in mental turmoil.

'I haven't felt this way since Neji...'

Realization hit the pinkette like a tonne of bricks. 'Damn... I can't be... Seriously...? He's the enemy... Damn.'


	11. Part 2: Kidnap the Kidnapped

Authors Note: 

We don't own Naruto...oh and thanks again to dark shadow400, who ever you are...Like we keep saying please review...Thanks. Enjoy! Pup.

* * *

It had been a week since Sakura had built up the courage to taunt and tease her once-kidnappers-now-friends. She was starting to build their trust and grew to know them as a big group of trouble makers. Once or twice a few of the males had come back injured and Sakura had made a fuss over their idiocy only to be held back by the others from throwing her temper on the wounded men. Poor Sai had learned the hard way not to call her something that she didn't want to be called. That is how they had proof to why she was her 'mother's daughter', when she got angry she let her fists do the talking. The bushrangers were more warm to her than anything, Sasuke being the only one still reluctant about giving up any information about his past life claiming that "you're our hostage, you don't need to know anything that doesn't concern you".

* * *

Everyone but Sakura and Ino had been left to look after the house as the others went and restocked their cupboards with weapons, food and clothes. Ino had taken the liberty of claiming the couch for some extra rest and with no one conscious or home Sakura was left to her own devices.

There was a knock at the door, Sakura walked carefully towards the metal barrier. She opened the door ajar and peered out only to have red cover her view.

"Karin?"

"SAKURA! I've missed you!" The door was flung open and Karin burst through the door, knocking the pink haired girl over.

"What are you doing here. You could be hurt or worse captured." Sakura whispered, glancing around to see if Ino was still snoring away on the couch.

"I came to get you back."

"Why?"

"Don't you care that your cousin came all this way to try and find you."

"I do care let's go. I do like the people here but I missed you and mother."

"Come on."

The two girls ran outside Karin's dress whipping behind her, which contrasted to Sakura's pants that clung to her. They had made it into the denser part of the forrest and decided to take a breather.

"That was close. Someone could have followed us...goodness knows who would be out there?" Karin said panting.

"I know." Sakura exclaimed, happy to be finally free. She embraced her cousin and Karin immediately responded by returning the hug.

"Well well well..." The girls pulled away from each other.

"Kabuto." Sakura hissed.

"Dear, little Sakura...I can not believe that you still remember me after five years away from that pathetic village of yours."

"What do you want." She said, stepping protectively in front of her cousin, shielding her from the man's taunting view.

"Sakura...We should go." Karin urged, placing a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"No. Why are you here?"

"Rouges can go anywhere. Be behind any bush, tree and perhaps pretend to be someone you know."

The hand on Sakura's shoulder tightened. She turned her head to face her now grinning cousin.

"Fooled you cousin. See you when you wake up." Sakura felt something hit the back of her neck and she descended into darkness.

* * *

"WE'RE BACK! HINATA, IT'S RAMEN TIME!"

"Shouldn't we check up on the two before digging into food." Kankuro suggested. He had grown fond of the pink haired girl ever since she had saved him from that almost fatal attack.

Temari made her way over to the sleeping girl on the couch.

"Psst. Ino...Wake up." She gently shook her friend's shoulders.

"huuuuu? What... Oh hey guys your already back...Forehead should be in her room."

"Ok thanks." Temari straightened her position and turned towards the direction of Sakura's room.

"MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM IS NOT THERE!"

Lee came tearing down the hallway. Screeched to a stop at the entrance, puffing, ranting about how nothing was touched and how there was no sign of Sakura ever being in her room that day. The rest of the group turned to look at Ino, who in turn raised her hands in defense.

"Look I was asleep...you can't blame me."

"That is exactly why we are blaming you PIG!" Naruto retorted.

"Hey at least I did my job!"

"For all we know SHE COULD HAVE TAKEN OFF."

"Enough!" Kakashi yelled in exasperation.

"What the Hell are we going to DO!"

"Shut up..." Mumbled Sasuke, head down in concentration.

"She could have been Kidnapped..."

"IDIOT NO ONE WOULD KIDNAP THE KIDNAPPED!" Kankuro added, pouring more fuel to the fire.

"Shut up." Sasuke said more forcefully.

"WELL DUMB ASS...THE AKATSUKI COULD HAVE TAKEN HER!" Naruto yelled.

"THE Akatsuki aren't anywhere near here." Ino commented on the side.

"Stay out of this!"

Sasuke was getting more and more irritated by the second.

"What if..."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke almost screamed. Every one became quiet as his rage was seen seeping out of his demeanor. This was quite out of character for him and everyone was shocked to see him become enraged over a person.

"Thank you!"

He sighed while walking over to the door. There was something wrong with what had happened...no signs if struggling, she must have gone willingly. The Akatsuki would have had nothing to do with this. As he was thinking, a tiger snake crossed his path. Sasuke removed his gun and shot the deadly creature with no remorse...but that triggered a thought...

"Shit!" Off he took. Grabbing his horses reigns and galloped off without looking back...This was bad if she was taken by those people.

"Hey! Where Are You Going!" Naruto called out after his friend...looking to where Sasuke had stood he spotted the dead reptile..."Oh no..."

"W-w-what's wrong" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, why is he behaving so strangely?" Inquired Anko.

"I think I have a feeling where Sakura is and if I am right, there is no telling what Sasuke will do." Naruto said as he walked outside and looked to where their leader had ran to.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

The first thing I saw when my eyelids fluttered open were... Dim lights. Not the kind that you see in those old outback houses... You know, the lights that need to be replaced soon. No. They were more like the kind that were dim like that on purpose. It was all intentional.

Just like what Karin just did to me.

She betrayed me. Intentionally. She literally handed her own blood over to a monster. The monster whose face I really didn't want to see again.

Oh look... Here he is now.

I forced myself to sit up, only the heavens knew where I was. And I stared him dead in the eyes. Those horrid snake-like eyes that sent cold hard shivers up and down my spine.

I'd prefer onyx over these any day. Definitely. Onyx is so much better. Warm and mysterious onyx. Those gorgeous pools of darkness that make me lost in them for days. Oh yeah, onyx is definitely my favored-

Wait! ... What?

Ugh! I must've meant pearl coloured eyes... Like Neji's... Oh... Neji.

"Daydreaming are we?" My thoughts were cut short when a serpent-like voice boomed throughout the room.

"Orochimaru," I hissed through tightly gritted teeth.

"My my my, you've grown into quite the woman, eh Sakura."

I winced at the way he said my name. It was absolutely disgusting. And completely laced with malice. The way Orochimaru talked... He actively wanted people to fear him. He wanted to be intimidating.

And it was working.

"So how's your mother? Tsunade... Ah! Brings back nice memories. Oh yes."

I shot a deathly glare at the man, I loathed the way he spoke. Like a snake approaching its prey. Deadly and discreet.

I would've already punched this slithering nightmare of a man, if my arms and legs weren't restricted by thick, tight ropes.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Oh, well, that's not very nice is it? Perhaps I should just kill you right now...?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and then gasped, doing a double take, suddenly noticing how fast Orochimaru had appeared before me. And I felt the unforgiving, icy feel of a knife blade press to my wrist. Immediately tensing, I realized that all the sadistic humor was gone in his voice. Orochimaru was a ball of rage.

"You sure like to talk don't you? Well maybe, after I'm done cutting up your wrists, I'll move onto your mouth. Trim the lips off first; top before bottom. And then, maybe I'll shred your skin... Maybe dice... Oh yes, dicing is very nice to watch. The way the tiny squares fall to the ground. Like flakes. What do you think of it, Sakura, dear?"

I bit my lip tightly. But when I felt the blade pierce through the soft flesh on my wrist, I couldn't help it. I screamed. I screamed out the very first name that came to mind. The very first name I think of whenever the word 'onyx' pops up. The only person who COULD save me right now, but probably wouldn't.

"SASUKE!"

No answer.

"Hehehe," Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "That Sasuke boy, you speak of, I remember him... Oh what a cute boy... He's a lot like his big brother, Itachi..."

I didn't hear much more than that because my ears were screaming, as was my whole body. I winced and bit my lip even tighter as the blade entered my flesh once again.

I screamed His name out again. And again. And again.

Slap.

My eyes abruptly averted to a more-than-furious Orochimaru. "Shut up, you stupid girl. Your pathetic boyfriend isn't coming to save you."

My eyes stung. And tears threatened dangerously, to fall. I finally let out a quiet whimper.

"Aww... You giving up already? I was just getting to the exciting part..."

My vision was blurring fast and my mind was becoming hazy. How much blood was I losing...? There's a certain amount of blood loss a person can take before they pass out. Mother told me that. Damn... Is this the end of the line for me...? Damn it.

"Stop..." I whispered. "Stop it... What do you want from me...?"

Orochimaru laughed. It was quite sadistic, really. I was too tired to scream anymore. Besides, it's not like anyone's coming to save me. It's not like the bushrangers were actually my friends... I was their 'pet'... Nothing more...

I bowed my head down as the tears came streaming down my face. I'm so stupid. So naive.

Damn it.

SLAM.

That's the door isn't it? It sounded like the door. I'm not sure... I was fighting the urge to fall unconscious.

"Oh my!" Orochimaru faked surprise at the new arrival. "How you've grown, Sasuke! I could hardly recognize you!"

Sasuke...

SASUKE!

My head shot up and ignoring the thumping of my head, I blinked several times to clear my vision, and stared into Sasuke's eyes. Jade clashed with onyx. He averted his gaze to Orochimaru, and those pools immediately hardened, overflowing with hatred.

"Well then remember this!" He yelled, throwing a solid punch, hitting Orochimaru square in the face. The man stumbled back, clutching his nose. Judging by the amount of force Sasuke applied in that hit, his nose was surely broken, in the least.

Sasuke quickly grabbed hold of my wrist, ready to pull me onto his horse when I yelped, wincing in pain. His gaze abruptly switched to my bloodied arms, and after one glimpse, I could already see him shaking with rage.

Orochimaru accurately tossed the blade in his hand, at Sasuke, angrily. Quickly lifting me by the waist, Sasuke threw me onto his stallion's back. Dodging the dagger expertly, he shot two bullets in Orochimaru's direction.

The door slammed open again and I could tell by the loud cries, that it was Naruto. But I was too tired. Leaning down on the horse's back, I struggled to keep awake.

"Dobe, take her and go." I heard Sasuke order.

"Aww! Sasukeeeee! I wanna piece of him, thoughhhh," The blonde whined.

"Fine. Get over here and make yourself useful. Idiot."

Naruto hooted, shooting at Orochimaru. The three males engaged in ruthless combat. Soon enough, the rest of the bushrangers came pouring in.

I had absolutely no idea what was going on in the fight, but I didn't think anybody was injured. 'That's good', I thought inwardly.

Temari rushed over to me and gasped. "She's losing blood! Fast!"

"N-N-Naruto, what should w-we d-d-do?" Hinata stammered, wide-eyed.

"Teme! Take Sakura and go back to base!"

Sasuke shot his best friend a look that read 'who do you think you are, to be ordering me around?!'

"She'll die if she doesn't get back to base immediately! And that would mean all our effort of coming here, goes to waste. And besides, your horse hates everyone but you!"

Sasuke's gaze switched between the fight and my extremely pale-looking body on his horse's back. He sighed inaudibly. "Hn."

Pulling himself up onto his stallion, careful not to injure me, further, Sasuke kicked it into gear and we were off.

* * *

I forced myself to sit up. And believe me, it took a whole lot out of me.

"You... You guys came to save me... Why?"

"Hn. Don't you shut up, even when you're on the verge of death?"

I afforded a quiet chuckle. "No... But, why?"

"Hn. You're our captive."

I nodded. That seemed a good enough reason. I mean, what was the point of letting me live this long, only to be kidnapped by someone else?

"... You're a nice person Sasuke. Thank you for saving me."

The raven haired man didn't say anything for quite sometime, as if he was contemplating something. His eyes looked indecisive.

He then, quietly, spoke up. "Hn... You wanted to know about my past?"

My head shot up. Really?

"Y-Yes. Of course."

"Hn..."


	12. Part 2: Familiar Faces Join

**Author's Note:**

**This is the last chapter in part 2...stick around for part 3.**

**We don't own Naruto! **

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I didn't speak, waiting for him to continue. I was afraid that if I opened my big mouth, urging him to speak, he wouldn't. So I kept it closed.

Finally, the raven haired man sighed slightly. "Hn. Well, where do you want me to start." He stated, rather than asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Umm..." I wondered aloud. Then, snapping my fingers, I spoke, "Back when you were fighting Itachi, you called him a traitor. Why?"

I saw Sasuke visibly tense, before relaxing again. "He... He's the one... Who... Killed them." It came out barely through gritted teeth in a whisper, but I heard it. Loud and clear.

I gasped. "W-What?"

"He slaughtered our parents! Mother... Father... He murdered them!" I was absolutely taken aback by this, that I didn't even remember my bloodied arms. My eyes fixated on Sasuke, I reminisced about the Itachi that I knew at the town. He seemed so calm and mild... Could he have really been this heartless?

"I grew up in the same town as you," He muttered and I mentally slapped myself for not realizing it sooner. Of course we were from the same town! It all fitted together! Sasuke continued, "I was sent to the town's hospital after that... Incident... I killed a man there, even though I was still a kid."

My eyes flashed open. Nawaki... It must've been. So... Sasuke is the one who killed him? Mother's little brother...

"It... It wasn't intentional... Itachi left me mentally unstable... All the blood..." His voice drifted off.

Why wasn't I angry that he murdered my uncle? I should be... Shouldn't I? But I wasn't.

"He..." I knew who Sasuke meant by 'he'. "He came by later that week... Told me to go with him... I was under arrest for murder... But I just walked away... And he... He let me go."

I felt my eyes widen slightly. Why hadn't I heard any of this? Had everyone hidden everything from me all this time?

"I left the town... Met Naruto sometime later. And we formed an alliance... And then a team." It sounded weird hearing Sasuke say 'team'. He always seemed like the more reserved, independent type.

Noticing that this was the end of it, I found myself lost for words. Had all bushrangers had such traumatic memories? Mother hadn't let me see blood until a few years ago... But most of Sasuke's memories were tainted with blood.

I suddenly acted without thinking. Wrapping my arms around Sasuke's masculine frame, I whispered to him, "I... I'm sorry... I know it sounds lame, but I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

I suddenly remembered the cuts on my wrist, feeling the liquid seep into Sasuke's raggedy shirt. Wincing, I felt the blood being drained from me. Fast. Withdrawing my arms from his body, I realized quickly that I was losing consciousness. Using Sasuke's back as a headrest, my eyes fluttered shut.

"Thank... You... For telling me... I can help you... You know I can... Just ask..." Was all I murmured before succumbing to the throbbing in my head and my urge to fall into darkness.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Upon arriving at the Demon Bushrangers' hideout, the young Uchiha tended to the unconscious pinkette's wounds. He mentally thanked his mother for teaching him how to wrap up wounds. But of course it was nothing compared to what Sakura could do.

'If only Mother was here now...'

Coming to the abrupt reminder of the reason why she wasn't here, Sasuke balled his fists, prepared to punch whatever came into reach, when the door opened.

"HELP!" Something launched themselves at the shocked man. They collapsed on the floor and he managed to shove the person off him.

"KIBA! WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled as he saw the brunette on top of his best friend.

"IT'S Not WHAT YOU THINK! Hey Pinky...Ow..." Kiba rolled off Sasuke and nursed the bruise that TenTen gave him.

"Troublesome." Stated Shikamaru as he rounded into the building, barely acknowledging anyone except for Temari.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice that displayed no emotion what so ever.

"TENNY!" Ino ran to her old friend and dragged her towards the other girls including Sakura..where they all went to the corner of the building and started chatting like no tomorrow.

"ok...cutting a long story short...we are one the run." Kiba explained.

"That doesn't tell ussssss anything." Hissed Anko.

"You're too troublesome Kiba." Shikamaru took a step forward. "You see we were doing exactly as Sasuke, there, had asked us to do. We were spreading the word around the Sakura, here, was kidnapped by them and if they wanted them back they would have to pay up." He said while jabbing a finger at Sasuke and Sakura as he said their names.

"Basically, the Akatsuki waited for us to come in to the village and do our daily cry to the people about the bounty and they managed to capture Kiba." TenTen interjected from the other side of the room.

"It wasn't as if I wanted to...I just was slightly distracted thanks to a..." Kiba's defense was cut short as he saw Sai staring at him. "What do you want! Stop looking at me!"

Sai just smiled. "You seem pretty pathetic, Dog boy..." Just as Kiba was contemplating the idea of sending his dog, he took with him from the store, at the socially awkward man, when Ino grabbed Sai and dragged him down the corridor.

"Beautiful, what are you doing...?"

"Shut up...stop giving people nicknames. People don't enjoy it."

"But ugly doesn't mind..."

Slap.

People winced as the sound of the two's conversation wafted down the hall.

"Anyway." Kakashi tried to get the conversation back on track.

"We ended up rescuing him and eventually made it back to our shops. We collected our essentials and made a break for it. After a while, we realised that we were being tailed so we sent them on a different track and now here we are. Telling you the minor detail would be such a drag." Shikamaru finished off the explanation and took out a cigarette, lighting it before inhaling.

"Do they know we are here?" Kankuro asked.

"They have always known but since you aren't in their territory they couldn't do anything 'till now. I suggest we split up and you Sasuke should take a few of you bushrangers with you, as well as Sakura, and go and see that man."

"Why?...I can't stand that man." Sasuke announced.

"It would be best for the survival of the bushrangers group you have going on here." Shikamaru said while eyeing Temari who was busy chatting to her brothers.

"Hn."

"Since you have a person from their village, they will not stop until they have Sakura back; that includes crossing territories and I bet the Akatsuki are planning something right now."

* * *

**At the weapon and animal shop outside of the small town.**

* * *

"WHY THE F*** DO THEY ALWAYS GIVE US THE F****** SLIP!" Hidan yelled, his voice

echoing throughout the shop scaring all the animals that were their cages.

"Shut up!" Sasori was rubbing his temples in an attempt to remove the oncoming headache the loudmouths of the group were giving.

"Don't bother." Konan said as she tippy-toed over to the counter, avoiding dead animals that they had shot.

"Where is Kisame? We need him for the meeting." Pein asked.

"Hn. He is teasing the cats over near the back wall." Itachi sighed as Kisame pulled faces at a tabby that was attempting to claw his face.

Pein was slightly irritated at his subordinates entertaining themselves instead of doing their job. Konan was the only who was vaguely doing something that he wanted done, checking records that were written from the transactions that the company had made. Itachi was studying weapons that were on display but he was respecting them by not touching them. Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi were playing with the animals, while Kakazu was counting the money in the cash register. Hidan was playing the blood of the animals while Zetzu was eating them, Sasori was having a glaring contest with a dingo cross.

"Orochimaru was Killed." Head's turned towards their leader.

"What...did I hear you correctly, yeah?" Deidara asked as he held a bird away from him in an attempt to stop its pecking.

"Finally. Good riddance." Konan said from her position, leaning on the bench.

"So what now? Tobi thinks that we should go and find the place they have gone to...Tobi knows where they are." Tobi flapped his arms as he exclaimed his find.

"Tobi. We know you are just pretending...if you are going to continue just stop the stupid arm actions."

Deidara sighed. Instantly Tobi stopped his flying attempts and the air surrounding him became more calm and calculating. His one eye turned to glare at Deidara who instantly put his hands up in a surrender position. Tobi cocked his head and then continued his previous rant to the horse that was in the barn attached to the building. Pein just shook his head as he ignored the more mentally unstable of the group and continued with his thoughts.

"Tobi is correct. We have been tracking them, thank you Zetzu."

"Your welcome."

"We are to follow them closely but not too close, we need evidence that Sakura is still with them since they have moved to increase their groups size."

"Let them F****** know we are after them...It's more f******* fun." Hidan commented as he sat up from his position on the ground, one leg tucked underneath the rest of his body.

"We shall not. Follow yes. I will decide when to make ourselves know to those bushrangers. We are leaving." Pein turned to the door and headed out with his subordinates on his tail.

As they left, Kisame grinned. 'This is only the beginning. You will be on the run a lot more in the future. Prepare yourselves bushrangers.'


	13. Part 3: Meet the Hermit

Authors note:

Hey guys...Sorry this is soooooo late but we had to have a break...it is after all it is half way through the story. Thanks to everyone who has supported the story by reading, reviewing or even thinking about reading/reviewing it.

So please enjoy, sorry about the shorter chapter...it is hard getting restarted... 

We don't own Naruto.

_"Italics"_ is for flashbacks

* * *

"Do we seriously have to do this."

"Yes. After all it was that lazy genius's idea."

Currently Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi and Sakura were standing in front of a small run down old shack covered in moss and twisting vines. Steam rose from the back of the house indicating a small fire was on the inside, making the group of bushrangers (plus one captive) jealous while standing the freezing cold night air. Frost covering the ground sent shivers up their spines as they stood contemplating who should disturb this hermit that Sasuke clearly did not want to see.

Sakura's eyes wandered over the group; apart from the shivering and clenching of the horses reigns, there was no indication of true distaste for this hermit they were talking about. She narrowed the thought down to the fact that this person must be an ally of these bushrangers...if that was the case why were they hesitant to proceed into the warmth.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, not paying attention but rather glaring at Kakashi who was eyeing his novel packed away in his pouch.

"Why are we standing out here?"

"Hn."

Kakashi's hand inched dangerously close towards the novel, Sasuke was now leaning forward towards the teasing man. You could see the tension build between the two of them.

"I need to get this book out...You see...there is a person..." Kakashi reasoned as he noticed Sasuke's glare.

BANG!

The door slammed open and steam rushed out from the inside of the hut and met the cold air with a blast before condensing on the ground. Sakura squinted as she could vaguely see the outline of a person who was causally walking forward towards them. From what she could see, this person had long hair. As she watched; the figure came closer and closer, a man was stood in all his naked glory at the door. He laughed as he saw the bushrangers shivering outside, eyes widened at the sight.

"HAHAHAHA...Kakashi, Sasuke! It's been a while!" The man placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey...look Dickless..." Sai whispered to Naruto. Naruto glanced up and paled at the sight...

"HEY PERV PUT SOME CLOSE ON!" Naruto screamed at the man while trying his best to cover a gawking Sakura's eyes.

"Kid! What is so wrong with what I am wearing!"

"It's not what you are wearing...IT'S WHAT YOU ARE NOT WEARING!" Naruto argued back getting more and more into the fight with the hermit.

"Kid...you have guts!" said the strange hermit. "Say you look a lot like one of my old apprentices, and you act just like him..."

"YEAH! I get that a lot!" Naruto humphed and removed his hands from Sakura's face. Storming towards the hermit.

"Naruto, back off...if your going to continue to behave like this, I'll have to send you off with the others. Jiraiya...please put some clothes on." Sasuke sighed. Sakura now realised why Sasuke was more than reluctant...he was having to deal with a second Naruto, who was seriously too old to be a bushranger and had survived.

* * *

Sakura, watched intently as the man put his billy on the fire and turned to face them. They were standing around a small table waiting for Jiraiya to start a conversation.

"Tea?" He asked casually as he caught a hold of the tension floating in the air.

"Hn."

"Still as quiet as ever. I see, both of you haven't changed in the years since I last saw you. Back then you were on a mission to try and run away from the constraints of that village..."

Jiraiya leaned over the steaming billy and poured the water into cups that were broken and cracked. He walked over to the table and proceeded to hand out the tea and sat down at the head of the table. The bushrangers followed suit and sat around the oval shaped table. Sakura watched as everyone except Sai shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the elder man.

"Tell me. You must be Sakura. I heard rumors that you were kidnaped. Do tell me, how is Tsunade?"

"Stressed last time I saw her, which was about 6 months ago." Sakura mumbled.

"Kidnapping? I never though that was your style Sasuke. Is that why you are here?"

"Not quite." Sasuke mumbled into the cup, glaring at its content.

"We are on the run." Stated Naruto while trying to push a curious Sai off him, who kept trying to compare their guns.

"So tell me exactly what happened."

"Sasuke, should we tell him..." Sakura asked gently.

"Hn." He took a deep breath in and then back out again.

"I already know that you kidnaped Sakura, and you are on the run after you joined up with the other team of bushrangers...so I suggest that you fill me in on the rest so I know what I am getting in to." Jiraiya urged the lead bushranger.

"Fine." Sasuke eyed his other team-mates as they sat hunched over Kakashi's shoulder trying to understand why he enjoyed those novels he reads so fascinating.

"After being with that 'other group' as you put it, we had finally made ourselves comfortably with more people on the team. You remember the weapons and animal shop and our informer?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Well...they decided to join us and informed us that we were being chased once again..."

* * *

"_It would be best for the survival of the bushrangers group you have going on here." _

"_Hn." _

"_Since you have a person from their village, they will not stop until they have Sakura back; that includes crossing territories and I bet the Akatsuki are planning something right now."_

* * *

"...We decided it would be best for us to split up. There have been three groups formed. One of which is us...we decided it would be best if we came to you, not only for protection but for training..."

* * *

_"A group of us will have to head out to Jiraiya's place and they will have to take Sakura with them since she is the most vulnerable out of all of us..." TenTen pointed out._

_"That also cancels out Sasuke..." Kankuro chimed in from his position next to Gaara "Since he is only one of us who knows the way..."_

_"Actually I do as well...just pointing it out...since no one listens to me anyway." Kakashi added._

_Naruto turned to gasp at the elder bushranger, completely shocked that his friends were going to be on a single team._

_"Fine! I bags on that team as well." Naruto pouted, determined to gain a position with his best mates._

* * *

"...After much squabbling and brawls between most of us, we had finally reached a decision..."

* * *

_"Team one...Consisting of Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi...will head out to that old perv's hideout. You are the only ones who know of his hideout in this group and you have a knuckle-head and the painter to help you protect Sakura." Anko ordered from her spot on Kakashi's lap._

_"Team two...Gaara, Hinata and Ino. They will head out and act a civilians in the local village...make sure to change your appearances but not so much so that we can't contact you. Since your the youngest ones left I want you safe." She glared at Naruto who started to complain about not having his girlfriend on his team and had to be stuck with an 'emotionless bastard' ._

_"Team three. I will head this one with Temari and Kankuro as backup. We will be tracking the Akatsuki's every move, we will also keep an eye out on that village of yours...this will be the most challenging but I am sure you will be up for a bit of excitement." She grinned madly at her new partners and they confirmed her ideas by following suit, letting out grins of their own._

* * *

"...That's what happened pretty much." Sasuke summed up.

He felt a slight weight on his shoulder. He turned his head only to be met with a mop of pink hair. Shifting his weight slightly to get more comfortable in his awkward predicament, he wasn't use to close contact (let alone a female sleeping on him). He glanced around the room and noticed most of the people were also asleep. Jiraiya had dozed off with his face in the cup, Naruto was snoring (head lolling from side to side), Sai's head was tilted ever so slightly, Kakashi was reading his novel.

Sasuke mentally punched himself for not realising that these idiots couldn't care less about what happened to them. He looked down once more. The pinkette snuggled closer in her sleep, unknowingly moving closer to the source of warmth. Making sure that no one was looking, he let a small smile grace his face as before joining the rest of the group in the dream world away from the harshness of their reality.


	14. Part 3: Stability Issues

Just a quick note. Thanks to those who have read the last chapter and I am sorry about the wait...you see I was on holidays up in Byron Bay (really nice place to go if you want to see the eastern most part of Australia) and I didn't have access to internet.

HAS ANYONE READ THE LATEST NARUTO CHAPTER! ***MAJOR SPOILER ALERT - DON'T READ NEXT COMMENT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THIS PART!* **This chapter is dedicated to the late Neji Hyuga...Your actions were heroic and may you rest in peace (rather than turn into a mindless zombi like all my other favorite characters were by that darn Kabuto...). 

This is the Last Chapter before Christmas...HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY AND I'll write some more on boxing day...(a chill day for us Australians where we lie in hammocks, read books, get our butts handed to us...um I mean...watch test cricket and cheer on our favorite yachts in the Sydney to Hobart race)

**WE DON'T OWN NARUTO! ENJOY**

* * *

"Get Up...Too weak...I can't believe I agreed to this."

Sasuke and Sakura stood in the middle of the training ground, with contrasting conditions; Sakura swimming in her sweat while Sasuke stood there impatiently tapping his foot waiting for her to get up from her position on the ground. Sakura wondered how on earth she had managed to end up in this predicament...oh that's right...that idiotic blond.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"_SAKURA! WATCH THIS!" _

"_Naruto be careful." Sakura called out as Naruto proceeded to try and climb a near by gum tree. _

"_I'll be fine Sakura!" _

"_Dope...you'd better get down from there. I don't want an incapacitated bushranger on my team." Sasuke called out from his position on the balcony polishing his gun. _

"_You are just jealous that I can do this!" Naruto yelled while dangling from the lower branch of the tree. _

_A creek was heard, coming from where the blond boy was. Naruto gave a small yelp as the branch gave way to his weight, leaving him on the ground and nursing a bruised backside. _

"_I warned you, Idiot." Naruto glared at his friend, before standing up and sending puppy dog eyes towards the only female. _

"_No way..." Sakura said, slowly backing away while waving her hands in front of her face as if to put a barrier between herself and a smirking Naruto. _

"_Sakura..." Naruto spoke calmly. _

_He pounced as the pinkette made a mad dash for the house. Unfortunately, she didn't make it quite far enough, when the bushranger's body collided with her's, sending them tumbling to the ground. _

"_Hinata's not here and that Bastard never does it, so you're going to have to rub it better." Naruto stated triumphantly as he held down Sakura, who was clawing at the ground. She rolled over onto her stomach before trying to continue her escape. _

"_LET GO, YOU BIG RAMEN FILLED MORON!" She twisted wildly in his grip but there was no use, Naruto was determined to have the female pamper him. _

"_You're the only one who can do it." He pleaded, his eyes misting up. "Everyone says no to me...except hinata...and I don't want another experience with Sasuke." _

_Sakura stopped her squirming...did she hear right... 'I don't want another experience with Sasuke'...She burst out laughing at the thought. _

"_OH WOW! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A THING FOR DUCK-BUTT OVER THERE!" Sakura was now roaring with laughter, tears streaming down her face... "I..I..It Hurts HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_I am glad you find your daily amusement from us." Sasuke muttered_

"_IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Naruto defended...his pride slowly slipping into oblivion. "WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!"_

* * *

_Kakashi wandered out of the house to find his three companions creating a fuss; Sakura was laughing like a maniac, clutching her sides, Naruto was trying to strangle Sasuke who in turn was trying to keep the offending appendages away from touching him. _

"_GET OFF ME DOPE!"_

"_TAKE THAT BACK, TEME! LIKE HELL I AM AS USLESS AS A WOMBAT! INFACT, WOMBATS ARE THE BEST AT RUNNING AND BITTING!...at times..."_

"_He knows something, I applaud you. Fine...I take that back. You're just generally useless." _

"_F*** YOU! If YOUR SO HIGH AND MIGHTY, THEN USE YOUR AMAZING POWERS OF YOURS AND TEACH THAT GIRL TO FIGHT!" Naruto yelled, waving an arm in Sakura's general direction, not caring that he almost slapped Sasuke in the process. _

"_No." Sasuke grunted as he lifted himself of the ground. He cast a sideways glance at Sakura before walking towards the house, dusting off the wet grass attached to his black pants. _

"_YOU'RE JUST SCARED! THE SURVIVOR, THE UCHIHA IS SCARED OF TEACHING A GIRL TO FIGHT! I BET YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO GET HER TO DOGE A BULLET!" Naruto taunted. The male stopped in his tracks...an evil aura was being emitted from around him. Everyone took a step back, trying to distance themselves from the unavoidable punishment. _

"_I don't normally do this" Sasuke sighed "..but I accept." Sasuke smirked as Naruto just stood there gob smacked that he accepted his challenge. "She was getting in the way anyway, it would be a good idea to train her." _

_Sakura gulped from the sidelines. 'Training' ...she thought... 'this could be bad'. _

"_I accept your challenge Dope on one condition..." It was Naruto's turn to creep away. "You have to give up complaining about Ramen and Hinata OR are you the one who is going to chicken out?" _

_Naruto walked forward towards Sasuke. He wiped his hands on the orange shirt that he wore and stretched out his arm to meet his friend's own in the middle._

"_You're on." The silent deal was made._

* * *

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Groaning, Sakura picked herself from the ground, almost stumbling over in the process.

"Quit complaining. These are still the basics, and you're already sweating like a pig." Sasuke stated bluntly, not even bothering to try and sympathize with the pinkette.

"Hey! No need to be rude!" Sakura quipped defensively.

"Then prove me wrong," Sasuke challenged.

"Easy for you to say," She muttered. "Just 'cause you- Aahh! What the hell, Sasuke?!"

The latter, who had shot a bullet in her general direction, stared at the girl who was on the ground - again - gaping at him in horror, as she had missed the bullet in just a second's time.

Sasuke had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "What are you? The floor inspector? Get up."

Sakura who had just recovered from the shock, glared at the said Uchiha. "Well, you can't blame me! You're the one who nearly just killed me!" Then, as an afterthought, she grinned cockily, "But then again, I'm the one who dodged the bullet with my awesome skills!- Oww!" She cried, clutching her head where Sasuke had hit her.

"You idiot," He muttered lazily. "I purposely shot the bullet a centimeter away from your humungous forehead. I have no clue why you ended up on the ground; again."

"Hey! Enough with the insults! You're starting to sound like Ino!"

"And you're starting to sound like Naruto. So I guess we're both disappointed." Sasuke pointed out, twitching slightly at how he had been compared to someone as irritable as Ino. "Now get up."

Sakura huffed in annoyance. "Fine, fine." Grabbing onto the raven headed man's arm for support, she hauled herself up.

"Try taking the offensive side." Sasuke told her. When the girl stared at him blankly, he sighed. "Naruto told me that you practically broke his jaw the day we took you captive."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, then, recalling herself punching the blonde when he had attempted to take her, she grinned sheepishly. "Um, okay, I'll try it."

After both people got into suitable stances, Sakura sent a fist flying towards the Uchiha, ready to hit him, when an "annoying" voice broke out from the sidelines.

"The first shot has been fired!" Naruto declared, as if the two were at war, causing Sakura to lose her focus and face plant onto the gravelly ground.

"She's down again." Sasuke muttered irritatedly to himself. He then turned to glare at the blonde, who stared at the girl on the ground confusedly.

"Has Sakura got some balance issue or something, Teme?" He asked, cluelessly.

"Naruto, you Baka!" Sakura growled, as she once again stood up from the ground.

"I admire her persistence to stand up, despite her stability difficulties," Kakashi, who unknowingly stood beside Naruto, gasped in awe.

And Naruto even mumbling along. "It does give off an air of masculinity."

"I DO NOT HAVE STABILITY ISSUES! AND WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?! I AM NOT A MAN!" Sakura yelled.

"Such is the fate of Tsunade's apprentices," Jiraiya, who had appeared behind Kakashi and Naruto, nodded sagely, completely unaware of the pinkette's growing anger.

Sakura then averted her deadly glare to Sasuke, who began to raise his hands defensively when she swung her leg at him. Sasuke, though shocked, immediately jumped out of the way. Sakura continued sending punches and kicks, almost landing a few in the process, as Sasuke took a defensive side.

"Oohh!" Their 'audience' cheered appreciatively.

Then finally, just as she had Sasuke honed in for an inescapable attack, Sakura raised her fist, ready to finally pummel the man in the face, when she tripped over her own feet, causing the pinkette to go crashing down to the ground, and Sasuke to be dragged down with her.

All of her anger instantly dispersed as Sakura once again found herself in an awkward predicament. Now, lying on top of Sasuke's well-built frame, Sakura, though failing miserably, attempted to stop the blush immediately rushing to her face. Then, she stared around the field, as their little 'cheerleaders' had all fallen silent as they watched the couple on the ground with a 'deer-in-the-headlights' look.

Blushing even harder, Sakura gritted out, "Not. One. Word."

Trying to suppress his own tiny blush, Sasuke muttered out, "You really do have a stability issue."

And that did it.

Naruto burst out laughing, immediately dropping to the ground, clutching his sides for support. Jiraiya and Kakashi, on the other hand, had plastered on a perverted grin. Only the heavens knew what their corrupted minds were thinking up as they stared at the couple still lying on the ground.

And Sasuke and Sakura once again cursed in the heads, wondering why this always happened to them.


	15. Part 3: Never Turn Your Back

Hey Guys! Sorry we were EXTREMELY Late with this chapter...some problems on our part but any way we hope you have enjoyed your holidays and lets get on with the story...keeping in mind that this is a VERRRRRRRRYYY short chapter due to reasons that we don't wish to say. =P

Enjoy

We don't own Naruto

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Jump, run back, dodge, punch, kick, withdraw gun, fire. Jump, run back, dodge, punch, kick, fire. Jump, run back, dodge, punch, kick, fire. Jump, run back, dodge, punch, kick, fire.

'How many times do I have to repeat this before that guy feels satisfied that I have finally learned how to fight. I know hand to hand combat is my strength but seriously, he doesn't need to constantly put me through this drill...I swear I will hurt Sai if I continue.'

Jump, run back, dodge, punch, kick, reload gun, fire. Jump, run back, dodge, punch, kick, fire.

"Hey Sai! I'll call it quits now besides I have got the hang of this already..." I called out to the other side of the training field where Sai was loading another set of rounds into his gun. He wasn't paying attention, so I turned my back to him and yelled out to the others that were sitting on the verandah watching...

"I've had enough, I'm going inside."

"Careful." I saw Sasuke mouth.

By the time I had registered his lip movements I felt a pain in the centre of my back that went ripping up my spine. I doubled over, using my arms to barely hold my body off the muddy ground. I managed to turn my head.

"Sai..." I cautioned... "Never do that again, you could have permanently damaged my spine if you had elbowed it hard enough."

"I had to teach you a lesson Ugly...NEVER turn your back on the enemy." I could have ripped that fake smile, he was giving me, off his face but I held back.

"Sai, would you please help me up." I mumbled as my legs gave out from under me.

Looking up I could see Kakashi and Sasuke sitting there shaking their head, in complete embarrassment.

'CHA! If they wanted something to be shaking their heads about go and give them a run for their money!' Inner chanted, but foolishly I listened to her comment.

That's it! I had enough. I stood up with my remaining energy, knocking over a completely unsuspecting Sai and dashed forward towards the two males. As I approached, I cocked my fist back and lounged forward. I propelled it forward in Sasuke's direction...ha that will teach him to underestimate me.

...

I was expecting there to be the sound of cracking bones, mother always said I had an anger management issue that compiled in my right fist.

There was nothing.

Sasuke was just sitting there, my fist in his hand looking like nothing had happened...that same stone cold face plastered onto his annoyingly beautiful duck-butt face...wait what am I talking about. I just watched in horrid fascination as a smirk crept on to his lips, I jerked my hand back but his hand wouldn't budge. The midday sun was beating down on my partly exposed back creating a sinister shadow to form over the male. I stood there, tugging at my hand for at least a few good minuets before I heard Kakashi and Sai shuffle back in to the house.

"Let. Me. Go." I said through gritted teeth.

"You were the one who threw the first punch." He retorted in his monotone voice.

"You had me doing something that I wouldn't even need to do." I snapped back, trying to imitate his cold tone as I sent a wave of mental sparks towards him.

"Hn."

"Hn yourself."

"Hn."

"Stop it."

"Hn."

"Stop it, I said..."

"Hn."

"STOP IT!"

I gave a hard tug on my arm, at the last second that bastard let go. I was sent rolling back on to the ground, the back of my head colliding with the ground. Something was on top of me in a flash. The sun was too bright and I could barely make out that Teme's smirking face as he pinned me to the ground with each of my arms in one of his own large hands.

"You're still not prepared for attacks are you." You could hear the arrogance in his voice.

The blood built up as he move into a more comfortable position on my stomach and I felt my face move from its normal colour to a beet-red colour. My heart started to beat louder and louder, until I could hear it pulsing though my head and ears. I stared at the man who had me in his grasp...NO...BAD SAKURA...NEJI...NEJI...ONLY NEJI! I felt my body returning to the normal temperature. That's right ...your engaged...you're a hostage...no feelings for the enemy...but he...Sakura...forget it.

"G-g-g-get off!" I yelled at him but my body refused to obey...Gosh, I was starting to sound like Hinata now.

"All bark, no bite." He said in a rather amused tone.

"S-s-s-shut up..." I squirmed under his intense stare.

He seemed to be easily amused at my predicament...what better way than giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Shanaroo!"

I brought my knee towards a spot where I knew that girls would use for self defense against boys...I shut my eyes, waiting for impact...I felt something connect and Sasuke's grip on me disappeared. After a while I slowly opened my eyes, Sasuke was sitting next to me his smile wiped off his face and the glare sent towards me gave me shivers.

"Never Do That Again." He spat, stood up and walk back up the stairs into the house, with an obvious limp.

I smiled at my victory...Mother did say that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Sasuke could deal with loosing this round.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura dusted herself off as she stood up. Grinning like no tomorrow, she started on her way towards the house, when...

"Sakura!"

"Whoaaa!"

_...Total, and utter face-plant..._

"Jiraiya! I just got even with that chicken-ass Baka and then you make me trip and look like an idiot?!" The rosette spat as she lifted her face off the floor.

"Actually, I didn't _make _you trip. I mean, the ground surface is pretty flat too, if you ask me. You should really do something about that balance problem of yours."

There was an awkward silence between the two and the only sounds heard were the ones of Sakura trying to suppress the urge to smother the man.

"Anywayyyy-"

"Anyway?!" Sakura snapped testily.

"Anywayyyy-"

"Do you have to keep stretching out that word like that?! It's annoying." Sakura huffed.

Jiraiya paused. "...Really?... I thought it was kind of endearing..."

Sakura glared at him in a 'stop-messing-around' kind of way, if that was even possible.

Jiraiya however, probably ignoring the glare, instead put on a rather obscene smirk, that definitely sent shivers down her spine. 'It could rival Sasuke's glare,' She thought shakily. 'Completely different actions but explosive motives. . . .'

"W-What's that look for?!" Sakura shot feeling a little-a-lot-okay-ex.

"You'll see...maybe you really did enjoy this afternoons activity." He grinned and walked away leaving Sakura in a complete state of confusion.


	16. Part 3: Happy Birthday

******A/N-**

**Hey guys! InnocentBlossom here :)**

**How are you guys?**

**School's started up once again so things have been getting pretty hectic on our side**

**Butttt, we've been multitasking our way through :)**

**So anyway, here's chapter 16!**

**WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

"SAI! GUESS WHAT!"

"What are you so excited about?" Sai asked intrigued as the pinkette bounced down the hall way dressed casually in a simple red dress and black shoes.

"I'TS MY BIRTHDAY! AND SINCE EVERYONE ELSE IS OUT AND/OR HAS FORGOTTEN YOU'RE COMING WITH ME TO THE NEAREST TOWN!"

Sakura skipped to the door, the dress flowing freely behind her. Sai gulped as he pushed aside any thoughts and cautiously stood up following the newly proclaimed 19 year old out of building.

In the background however, a pair of red tinted eyes followed the two, as the door shut behind them.

* * *

"Where are we going? Do you know directions, Ug-"

Sai stopped his sentence midway. He decided that it would be rude to call Sakura 'Ugly' on her birthday - as it would one, annoy the pinkette, and two, grant him a heavy beating for good measure.

"To the nearest town of course! I remember seeing one this way..."

Then, as a couple of hut-like shops came into view, Sakura gasped happily. Grabbing Sai's hand, she grinned as the two ran into the nearest shop. Things definitely were not going to end well on Sai's half.

The first shop they entered was a jewelry shop. And whilst the dusty curtains and walls weren't exactly beautiful, the diamond necklaces that were sold, however, were.

"Wow..." Sakura gasped in awe as she gaped at a gorgeously intertwined gold and diamond necklace. "Excuse me, how much does this cost?"

"Hmm?" The shop assistant turned around to face the rosette. "Oh, that one's a beauty. As for the cost... Hmm... It totals up to $12,000.

Although Sai at many times, tended to lack common sense, even he knew that he would go broke if he bought that kind of pricey necklace. His eyes widening, he turned to the nineteen year old girl. "Hey Ugly, do you really have the money to buy that?"

Sakura gave him an incredulous look. "Me? I'm not buying anything!" Sai breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that. But it took him a few seconds to process what the pinkette said next.

"It's common courtesy for a man to pay for anything that a woman pleases," Was her haughty response.

* * *

Sakura skipped out of the jewelry store, slap-happy grin on her porcelain face. In her hands was a red velvet box, wrapped together neatly with a simple black satin ribbon.

A few moments later, Sai came out as well, trailing after the pinkette wearily. And whilst many did not label him as the 'emotional' type, even he felt a sense of lament when he stared at the emptiness of his dark leather wallet, that was once full.

"H-Hey..." Sai tried, but the rosette, possibly not hearing him, or more likely, ignoring him, continued on her way further into the town.

"U-Ugly," Sai started once again, tiredly. "Are you done here? If so, let's go."

"Nonsense Sai! That was only the first shop! You have got to be out of your mind if you think that we can just turn back around after traveling so far to get here-"

"It wasn't that far, I insist," The dark haired man mumbled.

But Sakura continued as if he had not said anything in the first place. "- And besides, look around! There are at least a thousand more shops to get around to!"

Sai froze immediately on the spot as he felt himself go pale. Well, paler, if that was even possible. "A-A... A... Th-Th-Thousand...?!"

The girl then turned around abruptly. She gave Sai a sickeningly sweet smile, that looked more menacing than cute. "You don't mind, do you, Sai?" She gritted out in between teeth.

Sai gulped and shook his head instead of telling her the truth about actually MINDING. He was not stupid enough to go against the pink haired vixen's wishes, since he wanted to keep his head securely fastened to his neck by the end of the day.

"Oh good! So you won't mind carrying my bags and things too right? Because I won't be able to carry all those few hundred bags that we end up rounding up, right? Right! Thanks!"

'F-F-Few... H-H-Hundred...?!' Sai mentally fainted.

Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled Sai into a clothing shop. "Let's go!"

'Kill me now...'

* * *

**Few hours before from a different perspective.**

* * *

"All Right Kid! I have decided to take you as my apprentice and teach you some super awesome JIRAIYA STYLE FIGHTING!"

"HELL YEAH! I'll finally have a chance at becoming leader. I'll beat the stupid Teme."

Sasuke sat glued to his spot on the verandah as he watched in horrid fascination as the the blond knuckle head followed the white-haired idiots lead.

"Ok. Before we start Kid. Do you like frogs?"

"Frogs...Sure I guess...I don't see how frog are related though..."

"They aren't but I like them so you will have to as well if you want to learn to fight like me." Jiraiya declared as he started to peel off his clothes.

"Ooooooh I see." Naruto nodded vigorously as he too striped down to just underwear and shoes.

"I don't see why this is necessary." Sasuke commented from the side as he tried to swallow a lump of bile at the sight.

Naruto turned around to face his rival and caught him in the process of swallowing.

"Hey Teme, why are you gulping..."

"Swallowing puke because of you."

"Sure you were..." Naruto slurred as he stalked towards the choking male.

"Don't get any closer." Sasuke warned, trying to cough up the remainder of the offending substance.

"Why not...you seem awfully distant today...something the matter?" The blond teasingly pressured.

"Hn."

"Hnhnhnhnhnhnh." Naruto stalked closer in a more suggestive manner.

Jiraiya started to chuckle, his position a few meters away from the two boys; Naruto towering over the sitting leader.

"I know...I bet you are secretly a girl and are turned on a the sight of me naked."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he shoved Naruto back a few steps.

"WHAT! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU TWO ARE MORONS PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING!" With that Sasuke stood up and stalked in to the house.

"What got him so up set and defensive?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Sometimes I never know..." Naruto's voice trailed off. "Let's get back to super awesome training."

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I have to get away from those idiots if I am to ever survive the time spent in this house...come to think of it...there was something on today... I wonder where Kakashi went.

"SAI! GUESS WHAT!"

What is Sakura up to now...don't tell me she is planing to extract revenge on Sai, that would be "troublesome" as Shikamaru puts it.

"I'TS MY BIRTHDAY! AND SINCE EVERYONE ELSE IS OUT AND/OR HAS FORGOTTEN YOU'RE COMING WITH ME TO THE NEAREST TOWN!"

Shit. I forgot...Damn. Nineteen...hmmm...where is she going. Why did she ask Sai...wouldn't I be a better option? I had better follow just in case those two run into trouble.

* * *

I swear I have been following those two around for ages now...I kind of feel sorry for Sai after having to buy that expensive necklace.

After spending nearly 3 hours tailing those two I had finally found the perfect gift for her. I was her own gun, tailor made for light weight combat. Yes I had to lose them for half and hour while I went to a shop I knew well in order to purchase it. When I had found them again my mouth dropped. I wasn't looking at how many bag Sai was carrying, I was watching her flitter around the shops looking at little trinkets.

_Beautiful._

I took a moment to scan her from head to toe. Her hair had grown significantly since we captured her and it now trailed down her back. I never said this to anyone but I prefer long hair since it reminds me of mother. She was wearing a dress that was split into two colours, red on the bodice and navy on the skirt. I don't know how to describe the dress since I don't pay much attention to that sort of thing but the point is that; I felt myself being attracted to her. If any of the other males on the team knew these thoughts, I would lose my reputation as a bushranger and move down the scale to complete pervert like the two idiots back at base. All respect would be gone.

I am starting to thank goodness that they are heading back home...I don't know how much longer I would be able to stand Sai being with her...Stop this Sasuke...you're a bushranger...act like one!

* * *

**Naruto's **

Hehehehe...Yeah It's been about three hours since that bastard left me to work on my training! You should have seen how red his face got when I teased him, priceless. Sometimes I wonder if he actually is gay, now that could pose a problem...you see I don't want him coming onto me when I already have Hina-chan...Defiantly a problem...I'll have to ask the one person who would know what to do.

"PERVY-SAGE!"

"What." Jiraiya said absent mindedly.

Ok...He was crouching in the small pond, on one leg, eyeing frogs while writing his stupid novels.

"What do you do if someone is hitting on you."

"Wait kid who is the person?!"

"Well I have known them for a while now..."

"You have got to introduce me to them!"

"You already know them."

"Really!"

"Sometimes they prance around half naked sometimes throwing around orders." I declared, surely this was clearly Sasuke I was describing.

Jiraiya stood up from his position from the water and stalked over to me. There I was rambling on about our leader when his voice interjected.

"Why didn't you jump her when you had the chance."

"I don't think I ever...wait...her? NO NO NO!...We are talking about different people here...This is defiantly not a girl I'm talking about!"

"So you're telling me you're homosexual...cause I have a few friends who are ope..."

LALALALALALALALALA...I instantly whipped my hands over my ears not wanting to hear the disturbing things that came out of his mouth. Unfortunately I could still lip read...my right hand is itching to use that gun at that man but I can't bring myself to open my eyes and remove my hands.

"Sasuke was right..I am going...see you later...bye." I sprinted into the base, down the corridor, into the first door on the left up another corridor before bursting into the lounge room, panting.

Bang.

The door flew open.

"Wow."

I whistled as Saku-chan walked through carrying a heap load of clothes. She dropped everything onto the ground near the couch and collapsed onto it, immediately falling asleep. Sai trailed in a few seconds later, just by his face I could tell that he was almost out of pocket...you know what that means...MORE RAIDS...! I would have to thank Sakura later because now I can show them my super awesome new tricks that pervy-sage taught me. Believe It!

...

Can someone please explain to me WHY Sasuke is next to me with a new gun strapped to his side?! He goes out to get a new gun and I am stuck training and not being able to see Hinata-chan!

"THAT'S NO FAIR!"

"What's no fair."

I turn to see Kakashi's one eye staring at me from his place in the kitchen...

"Nothin'...Anyway LIKE YOU HAVE AN EXCUSE...WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALL DAY!"

Thump...

"OWWWWW! TEME! That hurt."

"Dope. Be quiet Sakura is asleep." That bastard walked away towards his room, not before giving a quick glance and a small smile towards the sleeping pinkette.

Would some one kindly catch me up on what I missed!


	17. Part 3: Promises

**AN: **

Pup: HEY GUYS! We are back for another chapter...this one was quite fun to write and it came so easily. Anyway since we (more like I this chapter since Blossom was extremely busy) might be a while before the next one comes out...after all this is the last chapter in part 3. 

**Blossom: You shouldn't claim things that aren't completely yours *walks past and into a different room*.**

Pup: *follows* Blossom open up *bangs on Blossom's door*.

**Blossom: Can't you see that I am busy working.**

Pup: I just wanted you to do the Disclaimer...

**Blossom: *pokes head out* Fine...We don't own Naruto...Happy Pup?**

Pup: Yep...Please enjoy!

* * *

"Sakura. Get up, we are going to continue your training."

Sasuke stood over an exhausted and sleepy Sakura. She rubbed her eyes, nodded and made her way slowly towards the bathroom, returning within five minuets dressed and awake.

"Lets go." Sasuke walked towards the training grounds with a curious Sakura hot on his tail.

They reached the grounds outside the house and Sakura noticed that, curiously, there was no one else there.

"Um...Sasuke, where are the others."

"Inside, getting supplies and being complete idiots." Came his blunt reply.

"So who is going to train me...wasn't this about me learning to fight?"

"Yes it is."

"So who...oh no...that is not happening...no I REFUSE!" Sakura threw her arms into an 'x' sign in front of her body, signaling that she did not like the idea that was silently proposed.

"Hn. You are not progressing fast enough. From now on I will be teaching you personally."

"Oh...no no no no nonononononono!" The female backed away slowly as Sasuke with drew a silver gun from his holster.

"Hn."

Sakura turned to run from the bushranger leader as he aimed it at her. She sprinted towards the safety of the house as a bullet whizzed past her. She froze. Slowly turning around she glanced back to where Sasuke was casually holding the gun.

"I was just making sure that it worked."

"WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT AT ME!"

"Because I knew I would not hit you and it was just funny to see your reaction. Come here."

"No. I don't trust you."

"Come here, don't make me force you to come closer."

"Fine."

Sakura reached where the dark haired male was standing and waited patiently.

"Here."

Sasuke grabbed her hand and shoved the gun into it. She stared, eyeing it over; the silver reflected the early morning sun showing no blemishes on its surface.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Hn. You'd better treat that well. It wasn't cheep."

Sakura burst out laughing "To think a bushranger would BUY something."

Sasuke just glared as she relished in his kindness.

"Hn. Starting position." He withdrew his own gun and took aim.

"Hold your horses...wait one second before we start...Who's is this anyway."

"Yours."

"Did you buy this for me?"

"Stating the obvious."

"What was is for?" Sakura pressured.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, it had to be for something."

"Start."

Sasuke ran towards Sakura and attempted to disarm her. She rolled to the right leaving herself enough time to fire a single shot. He was at her again, there was no giving up on his part to get her to properly defend herself. Sasuke landed a solid kick to her stomach. It connected with her arm as she blocked it. Sakura immediately dropped down to the ground to deliver a sweeping kick but it was too late to dodge a shot had been fired. She only noticed that her leg was bleeding when the pain kicked in.

"AHHHH."

Sakura crumpled in pain. Ripping apart of her shirt and bandaging the wound, she shakily stood and leveled herself with the advancing male.

"You were suppose to dodge. You would have been dead by now. "

"How could I when you were at point blank range." She argued between gasps.

"Goes to show. My point proven. You are not as good as I wanted to be. Today was just a test and you have failed by a mile. Give me a month and you will be as good as any of us. I will teach you how to properly use that gun and you will thank me for it in the future."

"I will never thank you."

Sakura hissed out though gritted teeth as she attempted to stand but her leg gave way. Sasuke sighed and walked towards the injured girl.

"You're still annoying as ever."

"And you're still a Jerk. HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN!"

Sasuke had lifted Sakura off the ground, arms around her back and knees as he carried her bridal style back to the house.

"This will be the only time I will do this. You are incapable of walking."

"I am completely capable."

"Sure."

"I hate you."

"Hn. Happy Birthday."

"...?" Sakura just stared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"I will not repeat it."

"Please."

"Hn. Happy belated birthday, enjoy your gun. Now never ask me to say that ever again. Do you understand." Sasuke reached the verandah and placed her on one of the steps.

"Yes sir." Sakura giggled and mock saluted.

Sasuke turned and walked back inside that house.

'How sweet of him' she thought only to realise that he had left her stranded, outside and at the mercy of mosquitoes and flies.

"YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**Now to some unexpected people**

* * *

Many miles away two lone figures on horse backs slowly rode through the forrest in search of their targets. The made their way towards the local village in an attempt to uncover information some of the easily manipulated bushrangers had given their team. Apparently some of their targets had changed their appearance.

"Danna."

"What."

"This is getting boring."

"Brat. I don't understand why I got stuck with you. You have just been complaining the whole time about how your backside is playing up."

"Shut up...just because you've got a wooden butt doesn't mean you have to criticize other people's feelings."

"See there you go again blaming me for another one of your problems. If I had know you would have been this irritating I would have turned you into art a long time ago."

"ART! You don't know what art is. You have no visual concept or even the faintest clue about the beauty."

"Your idea of beauty and art is constant with that of a baby's since you have obviously not understood the true meaning."

"ART IS EXPLOSIONS. Get that into your head! Art is the sound that guns make when the bullet travels down the barrel and creates a cloud of smoke. Art is what it looks like when cannons are lit and...

"Fine then, if you are not going to be easy on the matter...lets agree to disagree."

"GOD You are the most annoying puppet I have ever encountered in my entire life!" Deidara threw his hands up in irritation.

They continued like this for some time only stopping for bathroom breaks. They made it to the town's entrance and looked at each other.

"So who are we looking for?"

"We are to capture the so called weak links of the group."

"Why are we always stuck with the easy catches. Why couldn't I be on one of the other teams since they are taking down some of the others."

"Brat, you would be killed within two seconds. At least the others have either experience, prior knowledge or some damn good luck about them."

"I'd rather die in the name of..."

"I thought we agreed to stay off that topic until we get back to base."

"Humph. Anyway so who are this weaklings that we are taking down."

"Gaara Sabaku, Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka."

* * *

**With Hidan and Kakazu**

* * *

"F***!"

"..."

"F****** MOTHER F******* W****!"

"..."

"F*** Kakazu, usually if people make a scene...YOU F****** ANSWER!

"Yes."

"Don't F*** WITH ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"They got away."

"FOR JASHIN'S SAKE! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT BULL-SHIT YOU JUST PULLED WHEN YOU JUST LET THEM WALTZ RIGHT PAST YOU AND BACK INTO THE BUSH WHERE THEY JUST CAME FROM!"

Kakazu sat casually on the side of the dirt road counting the last of his money that they had been rationed and 'won', letting his partner yell at him as he wished. This commotion that had been brought up by Hidan was in fact quite necessary, since his partner had let the bushrangers they were meant to capture walk right past them in exchange for three raids worth of money. Anko, Temari and Kankuro were smart in giving up part of their money to an informant to learn that Kakazu, in Hidan's words, was a "money loving whore".

When the two groups did eventually bump into each other, every one was ready to fight except for Kakazu and Anko who both were doing sly deals with their eyes, even before the first move was made. The both met each other in the centre, much to the protest of the others, and made the dirty deal with out a flinch. To think Hidan was enraged was quite an understatement as you can now hear from his foul language. _Just for the sake of little children, foul language is at it's max in these next few seconds...we shall censor it even more than normal because Hidan is actually trying rather than just swearing in normal conversation...this is not for children's ears._

"KAKAZU YOU _! #$%^&*() $## $,_ I'll _! #$ %#%#$%_ and _ #%$ # #%#$ # &$#%& YOU."_

"Seriously...I would love to see you try."

"_&^*$%&_, YOU ARE _(*&%^$$& ! #$%^&%_ KIDDING ME!"

"You feeling better from your little tantrum...do you want to go and kill some one to let out your anxiety?"

"F*** YOU!"

* * *

**Now to the calming scene of the younger bushrangers**

* * *

"Hinata, where did you put the map?" A blue haired Ino asked from her position in the study of their little house they managed to rent.

"It's in the draw, on the shelf next to the lamp." Responded the now brown coloured Hinata responded.

"I still can not believe that we all had to dye our hair...I mean we were perfectly fine the way we were." Gaara exclaimed as he tugged on his black hair, the colour was was starting to fade away and slight traces of red could be seen.

"It has been at least three months since we last saw the group...I miss Naruto so much."

"Hinata...you didn't stutter..."

"Um...Y-y-yes I d-did..."

"Thinking about Naruto makes you more confident when speaking? Hmmm?" Ino teased. "Speaking of Naruto, how do you think they are going? I mean we haven't received any word from them. I kinda miss Billboard-brow."

"I do wonder how Lee is going by himself? He was suppose to meet up with one of his old teachers...I am sure Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru would be alright...they're strong..." Gaara mused as he took a seat near the fire place.

"I hope we meet back up soon. I think it is stupid to believe that the Akatsuki are still on our tails since we have been out of action for ages." Ino continued oblivious to the scene outside the window.

There was a sound of a gun shot and the window next to Ino smashed into glass shards, impaling her as she fell back from her chair. Two figures jumped through the entrance as Hinata dragged the bleeding bushranger from harms way.

"So...little kiddies. We've come to take you back to our employee, so be good little shits and come with us."

"I don't that is quite necessary, you see we have other ideas that you will not know of Deidara." Gaara taunted a fuming Deidara. Sasori wondered how his partner knew the bushranger.

"Don't piss me off. I have had it with chasing your bunch of self proclaimed kings of the bush that ..."

"Shut it Brat. Thanks to your little game has cost us the girls."

Gaara sighed in relief as he noticed that the other two had gotten away. He wasn't completely helpless when it came to fighting, he had his fair share of fights. There was a reason why he was the leader of his bushranger group before they joined the Konoha bushrangers.

"We'll Take You Instead! This will be fun."

"Well I am not going down without a fight!"

"You were saying something about not wanting the easy catches" Sasori looked expectantly at Deidara.

There was a brief pause before the bushranger and the two bounty hunters charged.

* * *

"Hinata, Thanks." Ino whispered weakly.

"Sure."

"Do you think Gaara would be alright, I mean that we left him alone."

Hinata ignored her friend as she stared at the road ahead. After a few minuets of silence, she turned to her companion who was using her as support as she hobbled beside.

"He will survive, even if he isn't in the best condition. If they take him, I promise to bring him home alive."


	18. Part 4: The Declaration

Yes I know it is late but we have had an extremely hard week...I was up doing work for my up coming exams...trust me the HSC is no small feat...and Blossom was goodness knows where. Anyway... I would just like to make this clear...the chapters will be not coming out as quickly as they were due to the amount of work I have have to do. I apologise in advance. I am also sorry this is a small chapter but it was all I could do.

Please enjoy and we don't own Naruto.

* * *

"It's been a year now, a month since the Akatsuki last came into contact with them. They brought back an unrelated bushranger. I am losing all hope Shizune, I have given up all hope now."

"But...Governor...what are you going to do now."

"We can only assume that she has either passed away or has willingly joined them...either way...she is now dead to me. To think...I spent 18 years of my life caring for her after her biological parents were killed."

Tsunade slumped in her seat, a bottle of alcohol swaying freely from the tips of her fingers. Sighing again, she ventured further down into the seat, thinking of what might have happened if there was no Orochimaru in the first place. Killing two families, setting up hateful brothers for life, trying to take over the township and setting up his own experiments. She pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote, finally signing her name down the bottom and handing it to her assistant.

"What is this, My lady?"

"Go and announce it to the town. They deserve to know."

Shizune looked down onto the paper and gulped.

_SAKURA HARUNO_

_AGE 18_

_Status: DEAD_

_Information:_

_Taken a year ago, kidnaped for ransom. Pronounced dead by the Akatsuki on their last search. Body wanted and any impostors to be killed on sight. _

_By orders of Governess Tsunade._

"Are you sure you want to do this."

"Do it, the more I mull over it, the more I think that she is still alive and has betrayed her own people."

"But..."

"NOW!"

"Eeeeep! Right on it!" Shizune fled from the room as the blond governess lowered her head on to the table in frustration.

* * *

"Have you heard? That girl who ran away with the bushrangers was murdered."

"No...I thought that she killed them and then committed suicide while refusing to go with the Akatsuki."

"Wasn't she the governesses daughter?"

"I think so...it has been about a year now...wasn't she engaged to that Hyuga boy?"

"I think the reason why she left was because he was abusing her...shhhhh he is coming."

Neji stalked past the group of women ignoring their hushed whispers, rumors about Sakura's death were circulating through the township.

'Ran away...tch...she loved me too much to pull that stunt on me'.

He growled at the thought of her being killed by that Damn Uchiha...he would take revenge if that was the last thing he ever did. He stopped at the nearest pole that was adorned with copies of the poster that advertised his now dead fiancé, he tore it in half before leaving with it scrunched up in his hand.

He marched back to his home, a shadow covering his eyes. He moved towards the wall at the back of his (and Sakura's to be) home where a single picture was stuck to the wall. Grabbing the nearest weapon, a rifle, he shot a bullet between the eyes of the person.

"No matter where you are Uchiha, you are always tormenting me with those red eyes of yours."

Neji's fist connected with the wall, a small trickle of blood trailed down his arm.

"Even when we were children, you use to look down on me because you knew I was weaker. After my traitorous baby cousin left the town with her father, you laughed and smirked at me, saying that I had no family left; I was an orphan. Your brother would try to help me but you dragged his attention else where; to your training, to your injuries that were mere scratches...I saw how he doted on you."

Neji with dew his fist and bit back his tears.

"The day I caught you leaving the town, covered in blood, after you murdered Sakura's uncle...I had finally won...thanks to you I was able to be there for her and comfort her. I became successful, wealthy and had everything going for me. BUT...Ever since that raid and you took her away from me. You take away everything I have. You took away the one thing that has made me who I am today. I will never forgive you for killing her."

Neji turned to look out the window towards the sunset, the rays settling over the horizon.

"You have started a war that can not be finished until one of us is dead! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD SASUKE UCHIHA!"

* * *

**Sai's P.O.V**

"Sasuke."

I looked up to see Sakura wandering over to where we sat with an apple in hand. She tossed it over to him before removing another two from her pocket. She handed one to me and bit into the other. I followed their example and sunk my teeth into the crunchy delight. I haven't had one of these fruits since I was with my brother.

I stood up and wandered towards the pond where Naruto was training. Looking back I could see the two of them munching on their apples while arguing over something. Sakura looked stressed for some reason, I wonder. I wish I could argue with someone and express my opinion freely as well.

"Ino." I muttered as I leaned against the tree. The six months that I had spent with her I had learned never to mess with her or go against her grain but I had fun teasing her. I guess there is apart of me that is starting to miss her. I wonder if she is alright?...

"Sai!" Naruto yelled out. Something connected with the back of my head. I reached up as and felt a wet pile a goop trail down my hand. My face contorted into disgust as I realised that is was mud mixed with frog slime.

"Dickless! I understand that you love me enough to give me presents...but I think this is a bit much." I exclaimed as I smeared the rest of it from my hand onto the surrounding grass.

"Oi! For the Fifth-hundred time. I AM NOT DICKLESS...In fact..."

"Quit it you two."

"But Kakashi."

"Naruto. Get back to training."

"Hell No. I need to teach Sai a lesson once and for all." I gulped...once Naruto had an idea there was no turning back.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura watched in horrid fascination as the scene before her unfolded. Naruto was throwing mud at Sai who was using Kakashi as a human shield.

"SAKURA DUCK!"

Too late. A mud bomb hit her square in the face.

"NARUTO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sakura charged forward but was stopped by a hand around her waist. She turned to look up at Sasuke who was standing there shaking his head.

"Don't get caught up in his childish ways."

"He needs to be stopped."

"I wouldn't bother if I were you. He would just drag you down to his stupidity and then cause you to crumple where you stand. Then claim victory over it."

"Fine...um...do you mind letting go."

"No, this is actually quite comfortable." Sasuke said as he dragged her closer to him, her mud wiping on his shirt.

"I said let go." Sakura squirmed in the arms that caged her. A brilliant idea caught her mind.

"NARUTO!" Naruto's turned in the direction of the voice. His eyes buldged at the sight of the two.

"You wouldn't dare." The Uchiha hissed as his grip tightened around Sakura's body.

"Yes I would. FREE RAMEN IF YOU HIS SASUKE'S FACE."

Smack.

"Hahaha...Your face..." Sakura was clutching her sides as her captor cleared his face of mud. She immediatly stopped laughing when she felt herself being lifted into the air.

"What are you doing. Ahhh."

"Pay back." Was his response.

"You are going to say sorry Sakura or I will drop you in the mud."

"Never."

"5...4...3...2...1..."

"Ok I'm sorry, just don't drop me..."

"Too late."

Splat.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Sure. Sure." Sasuke said with a small smirk itching its way onto his lips.


	19. Part 4: Fight to Survive for Love

**Hey guys. Pup and Blossom here. Just on a quick note...sorry about the delay...I (pup) have my first lot of HSC exams for the next week or so while Blossom is struggling to get everything underhand ...I think... any way please review this chapter...It was extremely hard to think of what to write but we did it. Please enjoy and Naruto is starting to get awesome but we will never own it!**

* * *

Thump.

Thump.

Thump. Thump

Thump.

NEIGH!

Bang!

Shake.

Thump.

thumpthumpthump...

"GUYS!" Naruto came tearing around the corner from outside the house.

"What."

"GET MOVING WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Naruto screamed.

"WHAT!" Everyone bolted from they positions that were scattered around the lounge.

"GO GO GO!"

There was a scramble as everyone reached for their guns and face the front door. It crashed open and sun light pelted through the door casting a shadow over the figures that stood there.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND SURRENDER THE GIRL! WE KNOW SHE IS STILL ALIVE!" Shouted a female voice.

"Shit...Sakura hide." Kakashi and Jiraiya shoved Sakura into the kitchen as six people dressed in black and read stormed the house.

"COME OUT!"

The five bushrangers came out of hiding and faced their enemies, with their hands in the air.

"Brother." Itachi greeted

"Itachi." Sasuke growled back.

"Pein." Jiraiya acknowledged his old student.

"Pervy-sage...you know this guy." Naruto asked as he pointed towards the leader.

"Unfortunately yes and I have a score to settle with him. I'll tell you later but lets just say that he nearly killed and turned me in."

"Damn him, how could he do that to you." Naruto was cut off as the orange haired leader glared at him with killing intent.

"Tobi or should I say o..."

"Tobi's name is Tobi" Tobi butted in but in a softer voice that only the bushranger he was addressing could here "That would be best if you want to live, Kakashi."

Sai stood back and admired as the group of people surrounding them.

"So these are the people who have been after us this whole time. And here I was thinking that they were so much more powerful. It looks like this group has really gone to the dogs...A fish, an over sized week plant like thing, a lolly pop and a woman...wait women can be just as brutal so I guess she is okay." Sai concluded ignoring the glare from Konan and the evil aura that floated in from the kitchen.

"Watch your mouth brat." Hissed Zetzu his black side licking his lips in pleasure.

"Before we begin the inevitable battle, since you obviously won't come with out force. I would just like to say that all your friends are either dead or waiting to die."

Naruto blood was beginning to boil as Sakura gasped from her hiding position, hand covering her mouth.

"That red head is in jail awaiting hanging and the two females with him are probably dead on the road some where. What was her name...Hinata Hyuga...that was her name...We were going to save her for her cousin Neji but I guess we couldn't keep her alive."

"SHANNARO! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sakura dashed from her hiding position filled with rage and reached for her gun and went for the nearest person. Konan whipped out her own and the two started to engage in battle.

"SAKURA! NO!" Sasuke shouted, momentarily taking his eyes of his brother.

"Foolish little brother...never take your eyes off me." Itachi's fist connected with Sasuke's jaw leaving the youngest Uchiha crouching in pain a few meters back.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"I cant believe that you would give up your home for them'' Konan argued as she fired a series of rounds towards me.

"Home is where my heart is." I yelled as I ducked and fired at the stream of bullets aimed towards me.

"What has gotten into you? I thought I knew the old you so well." Konan withdrew her gun and went in with her fists.

I glared and returned the punches with equal strength.

"The...old...me...died the day...I was ...taken away..." I replied through grit teeth while blocking the kicks that were aimed towards my head.

"Stockholm."

"What!" I yelled at her.

"You have fallen for the enemy." I stopped in my tracks. A small blush coloured my cheeks.

"I haven't! I just know that I don't trust anyone I use to know any more." I retorted.

"You have fallen lower than where we can save you. The only thing left to do is to rid you of your pain caused by this world."

"Your off the planet! I am completely fine."

I sent a hook kick towards Konan's neck only to be swept off my feet and knocked to the ground. I panicked and scrambled back as the blunette advanced. My head whirled around in hopes to find some one to help and save me but there was no one. I wish that I could be stronger to be more capable with fighting on my own. I closed my eyes, waiting to embrace death but it never came. Instead my body became blank and I moved into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I watched as Sakura was lightly knocked out. Thank goodness that she wouldn't have to witness this fight. It was starting to get messy.

I turned back to my fight. Mr Plant-Man was licking his lips. Ewwww.

I ignored this man's slight fetish with eating humans and sent a blow to his face. Only for the man to dodge my fist and deliver an uppercut of his own, to my right jaw. Spun around just in time to see Pervy sage being cascaded with bullets. I had no time to register what I just saw as I was sent sprawling on the ground. I did the equation in my head.

Jiraiya + bullets + him on ground + me on ground unable to save him = ...

I jumped up and raced towards my teacher, who I had developed a strong bond with. Everyone stopped fighting and watched as I cradled his head in my hands. He smiled up at me.

"Keep going kid...you still remind me of Minato..." I froze at the sound of my father's name but that didn't matter for the moment.

"Pervy sage don't leave me! ...No..." For the first time, I felt tears stream down my face.

"He deserved to die, he caused me pain." I barely heard those strained words from Pein.

Was there a relationship my Pervy-sage had with this man before I knew him? I lay my teacher on the ground and stood, my whole body shaking. I looked up and glared, my eyes now dried were burning in rage.

"YOU'RE A DEAD BASTARD."

"You have spirit. You have seen pain. Now you will feel it!"

"NARUTO DON'T."

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

"NARUTO DON'T."

The words automatically came from my mouth. I looked on in horrid fascination as Naruto engaged with Pein. I could swore I could see the anger streaming off him in a trail of red as they fired their guns, punched and kicked at each other.

There was a chuckle. I saw from the corner of my eye as my old friend slowly unhooked his mask.

"Good to finally see your face after 12 years." I mused.

"Indeed, the last time I saw you before this whole ordeal was when you left the town."

"You know why I left the town. Why did you do it. Obito... why..."

"Because That small village is easy to control and manipulate. Kakashi, does that boy know the real reason why he is a bushranger?"

"I have yet to tell him" I admitted. I never wanted to tell him his own story.

"You had better. Other wise he will start to question his existence. That reminds me."

"What are you doing. Back to your old tricks again."

"No. Something better."

I followed his movements towards Sakura. I gulped as he slowly lifted her off the ground. I was scared of the consequences. One of her eyes started to crack open.

"Sasuke?"

"Close but not quite." Her eyes shot open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream was ear splitting as he forced her to watch the scene before her unfold.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

All eyes and ears went towards the direction of the scream. I froze as I watched Sakura twist and writher wildly in that man's grip, her back forced back into his chest. I could see her anguish as she tried desperately to get free, but his arms caged her in and her feet planted firmly between his.

"Pay attention. Little Sasuke." My jaw was throbbing but I continued to face Itachi, slightly distracted with the thought of Sakura having to watch this fight.

My punch missed causing me to slightly stumble forward. Itachi saw my off balance stance and took his chance to send his foot into my chest. There was a snap and I recoiled back, barely managing to keep myself off the ground. I traced my hand up my side, feeling three fractured ribs. I grunted as I tried to stand back up. He just shook his head and sighed in defeat. He pushed me down onto my side with his offending foot before bringing it up and stamping down hard on my own leg.

There was a sickening crack as my bone broke in two.

"Damn...you...Itachi..." I panted out.

I watched as the man let his grip go on Sakura. She felt the it loosen and made a dash towards me.

Her eyes wide as she sat down and began shredding her top into strips of cloth to bandage my leg. She was crying. I put my hand on hers, telling her to stop.

"run sakura run."

"No I can't leave you in this state, I have to bandage it..."

"Do It...this is my last order as your leader..."

"No you'll die. I can't let you leave on me, you have a team you have to lead."

"I'll be fine."

"I can't do that to someone I love."

Love?

"I Love you Sasuke. I don't want to leave you."

"Yes you can."

"But..."

"Shhhhh...I will be alright. Don't worry."

I caressed her face, lovingly. She had finally made me say what I had been thinking ever since I laid eyes on her.

"I love you. Now go before they catch you."

Sakura stepped back, tears streaming from here eyes. I ruined me to see her like that but she had to live.

"Fine."

Run Sakura you will be fine by yourself. Don't worry.

"Catch her." Yelled their leader.

I watched in dread as Konan lunged for my sweet Sakura. In a last ditch effort to stop her, my hand stretched out for my gun.

BANG.

You could hear a pin drop as the blue haired female crumpled to the ground, red liquid pooling around her. Her hair turing a purple shade.

Hn...now I am truly a dead man. I can't even move, I think that Bastard broke my foot, jaw and a few ribs. Tch...turns out he has been holding back all this time, never in my entire life has he had the decency to show me what he was capable of, until now. Oh well... Now I have to let fate decide what happens to me.

Hello darkness.

Good bye Sakura.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V:**

'What have I done.'

I crouched silently from my position on the hill near the training grounds, I watched the bodies of my team mates, both alive and dead, being dragged towards a cart near where their horses were. I could still hear Naruto screaming at the top of his lungs about avenging his teacher while Sai could only sit and listen. My eyes scanned for the one person I was truly worried about. There he was. Itachi carrying him, like he would a baby, towards he cart before gently setting him down on the bench. There was no movement. Was he dead or alive? I wiped away a fresh lot of tears and stood. There was no time for mourning when I had to save the rest of them. I will find the others and we will save them besides I have to get Naruto back to Hinata again otherwise my hide will be skinned.

I took off into the forrest in a sprint. Guys. Hang on, I will be back for you.


	20. Part 4: Behind Bars

**A/N- Hey guys!**

**It's Pup and Blossom!**

**How's life? Haha**

**Ugh how long has it been? Don't kill us! Or just me?**

**It has been a LONGGGG school term and I don't think we'll be relaxing any time soon LOL.**

**Meh, whatever.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chappie!**

**And pretty please review? :D**

* * *

_Three days..._

_It's been... Three days..._

_I can't waste any more time!_

_I'm coming... Sasuke!_

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'Sasuke...'

'Sasuke...'

_Hn...?_

'Sasuke!'

_Sakura...?_

'Sasuke...'

_Wha-_

"Sasuke!"

"Shut... Up... Dobe..." I gritted out in a hoarse whisper.

I felt myself wince slightly as I worked to open my eyes. In its half-lidded state, I was met with an irritated expression written on Naruto's face.

The next thing I noticed was the fact that Naruto seemed to be sitting cross-legged, and horizontally... That must've meant he was sitting on the wall next to me...

Wait...

_What?!_

I attempted to shake my head in order to clear my thoughts, but groaned, immediately feeling a pang of agony shoot through my body. Clawing in between my raven locks, I tried to make the pain subside, but to no avail. Losing my energy rather quickly, my head slumped back down. I felt my cheek pressed against the iciness of the cold, unforgiving floor, as I furrowed my brow, trying to form a glare with my eyes, in an attempt to clear the intense blurriness of my vision.

"D... Damn... It... All..." I muttered out, fighting to keep my eyes open.

I saw Naruto's mouth move in what seemed to be him asking "Are you okay?", or something like that. My ears felt like they'd had humungous earplugs stuffed into them from the inside, extinguishing any hearing of sort, on my part.

I felt my lips part slightly, to reply, but I couldn't exactly remember what the question was anymore.

Instead of straining themselves to stare up at my best friend in what could only look like an unintelligent daze, my eyes drifted over to the gray-ish black floor tiles on which I was lying.

'Yes... They are much less strenuous to look at,' I thought as my eyelids slipped down a couple of times. Then, having no more strength to resist, my eyes closed shut, as I felt myself succumb to the darkness.

It was like that, for quite some time. I had no idea how many minutes... No, hours... Heck, maybe even days.

I felt Naruto grab my arm at some point, during one of my semi-conscious moments. When I saw blood seeping through, what seemed to be a roughly bandaged finger, was when it all rushed back to me. Like the hounds all coming back home for dinner.

My eyes widened.

"Sakura- Gah!"

A sharp pang shot through my ribs as soon as I struggled to jolt off the ground, immediately sending me to the floor again. I felt Naruto's arm flash up and cushion my body from taking yet another crash against the freezing tiles.

"Hn," I barely grunted in thanks.

"No problem," He said, seeming to have gotten used to my 'language' by now.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, as Naruto slowly set me down on my back.

"Lost count," He drawled indolently. Then, almost as an afterthought, he mumbled, "Probably four... And a half... Days...?"

"Tch.. Damn it." Then, slowly glancing around at what of my surroundings I could see, I questioned him. "What is this place?"

Naruto snorted. "Clearly passing out every hour or so has done something to your analyzation abilities, Teme."

"Don't joke around, Dobe..." I gritted out menacingly, attempting to glare at him as best I could, but immediately stopping when my head began to ache.

"We're in a prison, Sasuke."

My eyes shot open wide.

Indeed, we were in fact, inside a prison. Hence, the thick metal bars and cold flooring tiles.

I groaned as I let my head fall back. But it shot up again, almost instantaneously.

"Sakura! What about Sakura? What happened to her?"

"Couldn't find her. She isn't here."

As if sensing my restlessness, Naruto added, as if to reassure me, "Either she's been caught and taken to a prison elsewhere. Or she was able to flee like you asked her to. It's most likely, the latter 'cause I remember seeing her bolt away during the fight. Plus, she wasn't with us when we were being taken away, so that must mean she made it out safely."

I felt myself relax. Naruto could actually act like a best friend when I really needed it. This was one of those times.

"Thanks," I said. Then, feeling a pang of guilt in my gut, I felt as if i was obliged to say something assuring to him as well. "And... Err- I... I'm sure Hinata's fine... As well..." I tried, pathetically.

Naruto gave a sad smile. There had only been one time he had shown me that kind of smile. When he told me of his life as a child.

"Yeah..."

I felt as if I should've done something. Seeing Naruto in a vulnerable state wasn't exactly one of my most favourite things.

"Sakura... Sakura's probably found her... I'm sure... She's looking for her, right now."

Naruto seemed to actually perk up at that. At least when he was gone, Hinata would have _somebody _to lean on. She wouldn't be lonely. A smile, filled with gratitude and hope alone, took over Naruto's features as he looked towards the rays of light seeping through the metal barred windows.

"You've changed, Dobe," I said, suddenly.

"Yeah..." He drifted off. "Better or worse?"

I thought for a moment. "Better... Definitely." Naruto grinned, satisfied.

"You've actually grown a brain cell or two," I attempted a joke.

"Teme!"

"Hn-"

I was cut off by the sound of a man clearing his throat. We both stared towards the entrance of our prison room, to find four medics standing there, waiting patiently.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply, staring up at them from the ground.

"U-Uh... We- We've been ordered t-to... T-Tend to y-your wounds..." One man said, his voice wavering slightly.

There was a prolonged silence, thick in the air.

Naruto started laughing. Animatedly clutching at his sides for support, he pretended to wipe away a few fake tears.

But even the medics could tell that his laugh was hollow.

Naruto continued, as if trying to stifle his laughter. "That's funny... For a moment you just sounded like my Hinata..."

The men glanced at each other confusedly, and slightly intimidated by the blonde's 'tyranny'.

Naruto's face immediately knitted itself into an icy, unforgiving glare. "Of course, you didn't sound as kind."

I put my arm before him, in order to prevent him from saying any more.

"Hurry up then," I grumbled at them.

The medics rushed into the prison hurriedly, treating our wounds.

I wondered why they had even bothered to. We were going to be executed anyway.

'Che... Prettying us up for the public interrogation, I guess,' I thought, coldly.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

_CRASH!_

_"I-I... I'm sorry!" A voice squeaked._

_"Ah- No... It's alright," I mumbled, as I helped the girl up. "Are you okay?"_

_The girl sniffed in response as she seemingly tried to hide her face from my view._

_"Ah-" I gaped, unsure of how to continue. "W-What's wrong? W-Why are you crying?"_

_The girl sniffed once again, quickly moving her hands to rub away her tears. "S-Sorry! I-I'm f-fine n-now."_

_Unconvinced, I unconsciously moved my hand under her face, using my index finger and thumb to make her face me._

_I grinned, as my thumb wiped away any trails left from the tears. "You know what? You're actually kinda cute now that you're not crying and stuff!"_

_A deep blush immediately adorned the girl's porcelain looking face. "W-What?"_

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" Then, pondering for a second, I inquired, "What's your name?"_

_"W-Wha- U-Uh... M-My name is H-Hinata... H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga..."_

_I gave her a foxy grin. "Hinata, huh? Well, I hope to see you again, Hinata!" _

_I chuckled as I began to walk away._

* * *

_"Say sorry!"_

_"I... I'm sorry..."_

_"No! Say it like you mean it!"_

_"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

_"Empty words," A boy spat out arrogantly._

_"Yeah! She's just like that Neji-bastard!"_

_The blue-haired girl, who was on the ground, forcedly made to bow to the three boys, gasped. "N-No... I... I'm nothing like that..."_

_"Oh yeah?" The third boy grunted, as he shoved the girl's head down towards the ground._

_"HEY! Knock it off!" A voice demanded._

_"Huh?" All three boys turned their heads to face an angry Naruto Uzumaki._

_The girl's eyes stared up at him. Light radiating off his body._

_"What are you gonna do about it-"_

_Naruto seemingly pulled out an object from his pocket and held it tightly against one boy's forehead._

_"I have a gun... And I'm not afraid to use it!" He grinned devilishly._

_The three boys, as expected, backed away into the bushes, before immediately turning on their heels and bolting away._

_Naruto's laughter boomed throughout the forest that he and the girl were in, as he tossed the gun behind his shoulder flimsily. _

_"Suckers! As if I would have a REAL gun on me!"_

_"Th-Thank you..." The girl voiced out, quietly._

_The blonde boy grinned, "You really do like trouble, huh, Hinata?"_

_"W-Well..." The girl looked away, almost remorsefully. _

_"Just kidding," He chuckled. "Well, I guess it's a good thing, or else we wouldn't have even met in the first place!"_

_The girl blushed underneath her fore bangs._

* * *

_The distant choked sobs and sniffs filled the air. The sound of a heavy downpour upon a bright sunny day._

_"N-Naruto...?"_

_The blonde boy who sat, curled up on a hill, gasped. Vigorously wiping at his eyes, he stood up to face the girl. But upon seeing Hinata, tears began streaming down Naruto's face once again._

_"They're gone... Hinata... They're gone..." His voice came out barely as a hoarse murmur._

_"N-Naruto..."_

_"They're dead, Hinata. Dad... Mum... They're both dead."_

_Naruto punched his fist into the ground as his body trembled. Hinata, unsure of what to do, put her hand on the boy's back, rubbing circles into it._

_"I... I don't have anyone... Now."_

_That stabbed Hinata through the heart deeper than any of her father's and Neji's words ever had._

_Naruto continued to cry, breaking Hinata's heart a litte more, with each tear drop. "Why... Why do I continue to... Exist...? There isn't anyone-"_

_Arms enveloped his body in a deep embrace._

_"I am! I... I'm here, Naruto... I'm still here..."_

_The blonde's eyes widened against her bosom._

_"Yeah... I never left, Naruto. I'll never leave the side of the person I love most. I-"_

_Naruto had to catch his breath. "L-Love?"_

_Hinata gasped, shutting her eyes against her blushing features, she kept Naruto's head tightly underneath her chin so that he wouldn't see her._

_"D-Don't look at me... I just managed to confess to you... If you look at me now... I'll probably lose all the confidence I have right now.."_

_The blonde's eyes softened as he impulsively cupped Hinata's face in his hands; staring at her redenned face for a moment, he quickly closed the gap between them._

_'Thank you.'_

* * *

_'I wish I could see your face one last time... Hinata...'_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Stand up Prisoners!"

Gaara and Naruto managed to lift Sasuke up into a slumped standing position, watching the prison warden march back and forth intimidatingly.

"So. We have finally caught you after a year of hunting you down." He grinned, teeth showing.

"Ibiki. You're just as bad as when we were kids." Kakashi spat.

"Tch. And you are just as smart mouthed." He bit back.

"Do they know each other?" Naruto whispered.

"Obviously Dope." Sasuke retorted.

"They are just sizing each other up." Gaara commented.

"Na...I think it is them trying to secretly decide who has the largest..."

Naruto slammed his hand over Sai's mouth as Ibiki turned towards the younger bushrangers.

"Well. Don't you little ones have quite the mouthes...I might have to change that!." The prison interrogator sent a fist towards Sai and the others watched as he was slammed into the wall and slumped down unconscious.

"BASTARD!" Naruto began to run forward before he was caught by the collar. Gaara kept a tight grip and shook his head, discouraging his friend from being irrational.

"Well, you kids and Kakashi will be trailed tomorrow...we don't want you falling asleep on us do we." Ibiki notion the medics back in.

"What are you doing." Kakashi asked as they were injected with a fluid.

"Just a simple knock out drug. Sleep tight. I'll be back for you kids later." The bars on the cell door rammed shut as each of the bushrangers' visions started to blur before they all met the ground once again.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

"_Kakashi!" I was tackled into a bear hug by my two screaming friends._

"_Rin. Obito." _

"_You look kind of down... I think we need to go and have a bit of fun." Cheered Rin, Her eyes sparkling at the idea of a party. Off to the side I saw Obito blush. I smiled and nodded. _

"_You kids should really be getting to school." I turned to see our master and governor. _

"_Minato. I thought that you said that we could have the week off since we passed our last exam with flying colours!" Obito whined. _

"_I did say that but I want to take you out and show you something first." _

"_But what will your wife say when she finds out that you are just using us as an excuse to get away from paper work." I looked pointedly towards our teacher. _

"_Well...hahaha...you go me there." He grinned and started to walk off towards the forrest. We followed obediently, not knowing what dangers lay ahead._

* * *

"_AHHHHHHH! HELP!" I turned around...I watched helplessly as my teacher fended off the bushrangers while Obito was held unconscious against a tree and Rin was being tortured but one of the men. _

"_Get Away From HER!" I growled. Charging forward I prepared my new gun, that was given to me by the Obito's family, the Uchiha. _

"_Stay back!" I heard my teacher yell. _

"_NO!" I lunged forward grabbing Rin and racing away...I glanced back over my shoulder as I watched Minato jump away as well and follow. _

"_Where is Obito?!" He yelled at me. I just stood there, with a shaking girl in my arms. _

"_I lost him." My head hung in shame. Tears welling and rolling down my face. My best friend and rival now lost. "Who were those people?..." I managed to ask through sobs. _

"_Could they...? No...it was my imagination...Kakashi...Take Rin straight to the Hospital. I expect you to pull yourself together and write a full report."_

* * *

_I lay there there on my bed waiting as the sun rose, thinking about Obito. It had been about four years since his disappearance and I was heartbroken but yet more determined. In the weeks that had passed I had trained, grown stronger and become a care taker for Rin. Seeing as she was best at home than stuck in the Hospital. _

_A flash of red appeared outside my window. I sat up, rubbed my eyes. Was it a trick of the light. I trailed towards the common area, listening to any sounds of Rin wakening. I moved slowly into the kitchen. My head lowered and eyes blurred. But I noticed a pair of feet dangling from the bench. Those feet were connected to legs. Legs to hips. Hips to torso. Torso to arms. Arms to neck. Neck to mask? _

"_Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen!" _

_There was an ominous chuckle. "You were always one to be blunt." The masked man slowly lifted his mask. _

"_Obito! You're alive." He glared._

"_Alive indeed but awakened should be the better word." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I learned how you chose Her over me. Weren't we better friends than that." _

"_I thought our..."_

"_HA! Don't assume anything! That was what always got you into trouble!" A fit of cackles came pouring out as I watched dumbstruck at this new person._

"_You've changed."_

"_NO SHIT!"_

"_If we are to continue this discussion shouldn't we lower our voices...Rin is still..."_

"_SHUT UP! SHE DOESN'T MATTER ANY MORE!" He yelled...his body language was getting more violent._

"_What are you..."_

"_I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! SHE CAN'T EVEN HEAR ANY MORE!" He burst out laughing and hopped down from the bench and wandered past me. I grabbed his arm. _

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" _

"_MORE LIKE WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! HAHAHAHA!" _

"_You're mad!" _

"_And you are a killer." I watched as he tugged away, jumped out of my window and disappeared. _

_I turned my attention to the the blood seeping through the door. I moved carefully to it before opening. My eyes widened. Rin was hang by her feat. Face slashed and throat stabbed. Multiple wounds marred each of her arms. I stood there. There was a banging on the door. I looked behind me...guards and one furious governor._

"_Kakashi. I thought you were better than a killer." _

"_But...I..."_

"_I would like to have you come quietly and possibly have an easier sentence on you but if you refuse..." I didn't give him a chance to finish as I bolted out the window and into the woods surrounding the village. I ran and didn't stop...the whole time I felt someone watching me._

* * *

_Five years later I was still on the run, from a new organisation the Akatsuki. I had gotten word that there was a person in the group with an orange mask, named Tobi. _

_I had walked through a neighboring village with my traveling cloak on and I heard a few people whispering about a murder. I picked up from the gossip, apparently a person named Kakashi had killed Governor Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina, leaving their 12 year old son to fend for himself. Obito what have you done. You framed me for murders that I haven't committed. OBITO You will pay!_


	21. Part 4: Together for Better or Worse

******Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.**

**Apology: Hey guys...I am extremely sorry that we have been late to update...and things are getting to the climax point! Before you start yelling at me...exams have been following me every where I go...and poor old Blossom is having a hard time coping herself hahaha...but please enjoy I hope this makes up for the delay!**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

The bars of the cell slammed open with a loud rattle. I cracked my eyes open as guards stomped though into the cell. Couldn't they be quieter, some of us are trying to get some rest.

I gasped, wrenching for air as a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over us. Looking up, I glared through dripping wet hair that clung to my face. Tch, obviously our cue to wake up.

"Get up Dope." I nudged my frozen friend who was shivering from the cold liquid poured over us.

"Prisoners Stand!" We all stood, some taking more time than others.

"What's happening." Sai looked around and asked one of the guards.

"You are going to face your fate today." He stated in a monotone voice

"What fate is there." Naruto stated "We know what is going to happen to us, why don't you just hurry it along."

The guards just stood there stunned at the blond who was more than willing to move quickly. I let out a grim chuckle. May as well make use of the last few times I get to see Naruto behave like such an idiot.

"Dope. You were always one to be keen for the next thing."

"Teme. You should know that I happen to be good at liking what is happening at the moment..."

There was silence as Naruto pondered what he just said.

"Dope." I said.

"...I didn't mean that." Naruto looked slightly sheepish.

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**

We were dragged from the cell to a warmish room, our clothes still slightly damp from when we were drenched. We sat there as people walked past and into the the larger room adjacent while giving us filthy looks. I ignored them and continued to look around. Sasuke was sitting there brooding like usual giving the occasional grunt when a female guard asked him a question out of politeness. Typical, females always go for the dark uncaring type...Not that I mind, I mean I still have...I don't have her any more...Hinata...where ever you are. I love you so much and I wish things were different.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_The horse came screeching to a stop outside the village. I had gotten to know Sasuke a long the trip back to the village. I could see the disgust in his face...not that he had many facial expressions...as he set eyes on a particular building from outside the gates. _

"_Something wrong Sasuke-teme?" _

"_hn."_

"_Have you been here before?" _

"_Hn."_

"_I don't understand you! You just grunt at everything I say! I mean we have been traveling together for two days now and you still wont answer me." _

"_You lived in this village?" _

"_Yeah...What does it matter?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Well ...I'm going...I'll be back."_

_I swung off the back off the horse, passing the reigns to Sasuke, and slowly walked to the gates of the village. _

_I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. _

"_Who's there?" _

"_N-n-naruto? You came b-back for me?"_

"_HINATA!" I yelled and ran to embrace the blushing blunette. _

"_Dope. Is that the one?" _

"_Teme this is my wonderful Hinata. Hinata this is..." I looked down to see a collapsed girl in my arms. I started to panic._

"_She just fainted. You're going to hurt her if you continue."_

_I quietly scooped her up in my arms and placed her on the horse. I vaulted up into the saddle and readjusted her so that she was leaning in to me. I smiled at the idea that we would be able to spend forever with each other. No one to hurt her or separate us. _

_We began to ride off. As a shout was heard from the gates._

"_BUSHRANGERS!"_

_I gave my companion a knowing look. We both kicked our horses into a gallop, charging quickly away from the village. I turned around only to see a group of men on horseback tailing us. _

"_Tch. This is the worst possible time to do this." Sasuke muttered before reeling his horse around. Standing in the path of the three men he yelled back to me. "Get moving Dope. Meet you back at camp."_

"_Thanks." I yelled out and charged away leaving him to deal with the bounty hunters._

* * *

_We had been there for about an hour. Hinata had woken up on the journey back and happily stayed placed between my arms. I told her about my adventure meeting up with Sasuke and how we met. _

"_Hn." _

"_What took you so long Teme?" I eyed his rugged state. Scratches and cuts both scarred him and his horse. _

"_Ambush by more bounty hunters." _

"_Uchi..." Hinata started_

"_Sasuke is fine. That is if you are willing to join our group."_

"_S-sasuke. Thank you for letting me start my life again."_

"_You should be thanking Naruto. His idea."_

_She looked at me. I gave her one of my trademark grins. She blushed and began to turn away. _

"_Hinata. Stay with me forever." I lent forward and placed my lips on hers. "I love you."_

"_Dope."_

"_Teme. You ruined the moment."_

"_She fainted again."_

"_..."_

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

I laughed at the the memory. I followed suit as the others stood and walked into the large room.

Perhaps we could have done things differently but I don't regret meeting you Hinata.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

"Order order! May all witnesses to this judgment be seated and let the defendants rise."

The bushrangers glared as they stood hands chained to the bar in front of them.

"So much for a fair trial. There is all of them against the five of us." Gaara whispered.

"Silence!" The Governess sat in the chair next to the judge scrutinizing the killers of her daughter.

"You are free to state your defense."

Naruto cursed under his breath while Kakashi just stood there sighing giving one last tug of defeat at the chains that held him in his spot.

"Do you have something to say bushranger?!"

"Yes I do in fact!" The blond called out.

You could see the audience gasp in protest as Naruto moved forward to speak.

"Your honor! Why are you letting this criminal speak. He should be hung for addressing you in such a manner!" A brave member of the audience called out.

Naruto reeled around and hissed at the person.

"Bastard. First you throw us out of our village and expect young children to fend for themselves. You don't even care. The next thing you know, as soon as we take our revenge on the village you use the excuse of Sakura-chan to hunt us down. You capture us just so you can kills us 'criminals'. YOU created us from orphans!"

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION THE GOVERNESSES DAUGHTER LIKE YOU WERE FRIENDS! I BET YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!"

"LIKE HELL I DID! SHE PREFERRED BEING WITH ME THAN ANY OF YOUR CORRUPT VILLAGE!"

"Settle down Naruto." The white haired bushranger placed a hand on the younger one arm.

"I won't settle down until I..."

"That's enough Dope." Sasuke turned around to face the villagers.

"UCHIHA!" An enraged Neji stood from the stands and yelled out to the bushranger. "I'LL KILL YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SAKURA!"

Neji looked like he was going to jump over the barricade and throttle Sasuke. One glance by Tsunade to the judge and a sigh from Konan; the judge waved his hand at Kisame who lightly tugged the furious male out of the room.

"It's the Uchiha boy. The one who is related to Itachi. The killer and kidnapper."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke sighed and waited in irritation as the whispers died down.

"You have captured only five of us. The rest of our group is still out there waiting for a chance to avenge us if you even try to hand us."

"They are dead." Pein spoke from his place beside Tsunade.

"THEY AREN'T." Naruto surged forward only to be held back by Sai.

"From my time spent in this village getting to know the governesses daughter. I learned that she had some fight in her. She is most likely not dead at this point of time." Sai started to speak.

"What do you mean by 'time in the village'?" Naruto looked quizzically towards his friend.

"Dickless, I remember the day that the Konoha bushrangers attacked...I was on a mission to gain intelligence by befriending people who had connections."

All eyes zoomed in onto the emotionless boy and his red haired leader. Gaara smirked and nodded, confirming this.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because I needed to know what you were up too before I got my gang involved with our rivals. Perhaps gain evidence to destroy a certain bomber and puppeteer that had murdered my father and sexually assaulted my mother, before killing her as well, in front of my siblings. I wanted revenge." Gaara grinned.

"Just like me." Sasuke muttered quietly.

"Let me get this straight." The Judge continued. "You were two rival gangs that when one attacked the other sent a spy into the village to keep track of the other. You didn't trust each other but worked together in the end because you both wanted to destroy people from the Akatsuki? "

"That is correct."

"Hn."

"Teme did you know about this?"

"I had my suspicions when Gaara was willing too accept. But we had meetings while you guys were away and we put our differences aside."

"You bastard. You used us. I thought you were my friend. I trusted you and so did all the other members."

"..."

"I hate you Teme."

"Hn."

The judge cleared his voice. "If we are done with getting to know one another better. You and your gang have committed acts against the village; holding people hostage, threatening to kill, murdering innocent villagers, kidnapping and slaughtering relations to the Governess. I here by sentence you to death by the hangman's noose."

* * *

As the bushrangers were marched back to their cells. Naruto looked at Sasuke and spoke in a hushed tone.

"I hate you so much right now. But...I can't forget everything you have done for the team...Thank you for becoming my best friend."

"Hn."

"Teme." Naruto lightly chuckled as the trudged down the corridors and into the darkness.

* * *

_Hang on._

_Give me a few more days._

_I've found them._

_We'll come for you._

* * *

**Author's note: Wow that was fun to write. I had to include a little NaruHina moment in there, I love them too much...Well I hoped you enjoyed the real reason as to why Sai was in the Village at the beginning of the story...Well things are starting to get interesting aren't they. We hope you guys are enjoying it and please review and tell us your thoughts or ways we could improve it so that the last few chapters are the best they can be! For those who read the manga...have you read the latest chapter 632? Love Pup.**


End file.
